She Walks in Beauty
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: Set post-Season 3. Sookie returns after 3 months, leaving Eric, Alcide and Bill with questions as to where she's been. Sookie wishes for a life free from the supernatural, but her origins, duties and feelings make it impossible to leave.
1. Like the Night

**She Walks in Beauty**

Sookie walked amongst the graves in the still of the night, appreciating the peaceful silence of the dead, the calm death brought to all the people who resided in this cemetery and just for a moment felt envious that the complications of their lives were at least over. Sookie had always loved the night air, the cool crisp breeze on a warm eve, the crunch of grass beneath her feet and the feel of it beneath her toes. In all the craziness her life with Bill had become, she had forgotten the simple pleasures of the night, the ones that cost nothing but her time.

"You shouldn't be walking the night alone." Eric Northman's voice came on a breeze from behind her. She was not alarmed, nor surprised, and simply stopped rather than turned.

"I can take care of myself, but I reckon you know that." Sookie replied.

"I reckon I do, or I should." Eric tilted his head. Her form in the moonlight was magnificent; her golden hair wisped around her shoulders, her hands hung by her side though he could not quickly forget them enclosed around his face. He pushed himself off the tree he leant against and took steps toward her, though she stayed unmoved. "You have been gone."

"Have I?" She replied cryptically. "I suppose I have, in some ways." Her tone was soft and calm, Eric perceived this to mean she was still upset over her insignificant ex, and to see her dimmed without the light she carried made him feel in a way he hadn't for centuries.

He walked slowly, as if he didn't want to spook her and scare her off, and she still stay frozen in time unwilling to look at him. "Where did you go?" Eric knew how to get information out of people and vampires alike, it usually involved pain and torture until silence broke, but Sookie inspired a different kind of approach. In some ways, it wasn't about the information she had, but the way she expressed it that intrigued him.

"Everywhere and nowhere." Sookie whispered, the curve of the face now luminescent, the length of her eyelashes, the downward arc of her lips, the dull shine from her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

She began to move away from him, and like the cheetah who has spooked the zebra into running away, he engaged his vampiric speed and rounded her off, coming within inches of her face. Sookie knew it was an intrusion, she knew that he had no concept, or care for, personal space but she didn't pull away, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"It was not I who betrayed you Sookie." Even the feel of her name on his tongue made him want her. "I would not have given you to Russell."

"You would if it had saved your skin, Eric, and don't pretend it was anything more than that. You had a problem, I was the solution. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be bitten without consent?" Sookie shook her head in disgust, and moved past him once more.

Eric paused in silence; nothing about him was passive. His life as a Viking before was about war, his turning by Godric was consented to for the most part and since then Eric had never lived for a moment as a vampire being anything but powerful. No, he did not know what it was like to be a victim and he ventured he never would. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Sookie, it was the only way to protect you." Eric called after her.

She paused, and turned a few steps back towards him, somewhat enraged. "Don't flatter yourself Eric, you saved your skin, it's what you're best at." Sookie spat. They glared at each other for a moment, until Eric spoke.

"If you truly believe I care so little for you, and you so little for me, then why did you pull me out of the sun?" Her response stuck in her throat, all she could do was glare at him, and ask herself that question.

"It was the right thing to do. You did not deserve to die with Russell." Sookie replied.

"If you knew of the death I've lived, you would not be so quick to say that." Eric warned, and moved a step into her body. "No, you care for me, though you would not admit it."

His eyes laid intensely on hers, and for the briefest of moments, she felt herself look to his lips and blush, feeling the passion of the kiss they shared resurface in her memory. "Whatever feelings I may or may not have for you are the direct result of the blood I drank, and nothing more."

"And what of mine for you?" Eric challenged. "If you remember, I kissed you before I ever tasted your sweet Fae blood."

"And the fact that I was Bill's, someone you couldn't have, that made no difference to you? You're a child, Eric, and I'm sick of fucking vampires. I've had enough." Sookie rolled her eyes and continued on with her path; Eric's frustration at her inability to accept that she was walking alone with vampires, werewolves and god knows what else roaming around in a town where people get killed off every day, nearly made him grab her and shake her.

He sped round her, grabbing her by the arms. "Get your hands off me." Sookie warned, her voice low and serious.

"Sookie, I am truly sorry that you feel pain for learning the truth about your relationship with Bill – "

"Don't even think about – " Sookie began, trying to wriggle herself free from his grasp.

"Shut! Up." He raised his voice, and tried to regain his temper as she mellowed in his arms. "Please know, it was not my intention to make you suffer, I just thought you should know the truth. You asked me for it, in my office, did you not?"

"I did." Sookie conceded in a whisper, and he let go of her arms, his head leaned into hers and did not move away. "And it's better that I know the painful truth than live in a lie, I know that. It doesn't make the truth any less harder to live with."

"I know what it is to live with pain." Eric whispered. "It gets easier."

"I need to step into the light, Eric. I need a break from all this supernatural bullshit." Sookie sighed, and fell softly onto a gravestone. "Or at least a break from vampires."

"I would have thought the 3 months you've had would have – " Eric began.

"Three months? What are you talking about, 3 months?" Sookie shook her head in confusion.

Eric narrowed his eyes, "You have been gone for three months, Sookie, but surely you know that." His question was met by silence, and Sookie's eyes shifting around in a confused manner. "Where have you been?" Her focus immediately stopped on his face, a panicked expression accompanied it.

"No where. A friend's house in Ohio. I needed to get away." Sookie said unconvincingly.

"You're lying." Eric mused; his eyes locked with hers, in an effort to try and read her thoughts.

"So what if I am? It's no business of yours, why should I tell you anything?" Sookie challenged him, and his silence answered her question. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I haven't seen my brother in a number of months. Goodnight Eric."

He took her hand as it began to float away with the rest of her, and pulled her back with minor force. He pulled her in close where her hands rested in his white shirt covering his chest. She looked up at him neutrally, without fear, lust, interest, though he hungered for her. "You've been thinking about my blood." She said in hushed, inviting tones. "The warm pumping of sweet Fae juice through my arteries and veins, the opportunity to feel the sun on your skin once more."

He inhaled her scent, her neck inviting him closer and closer, her words doing the same. In the months she was gone, he'd missed it, flirting with the idea of having her, taking her, and knowing she would not allow it, and yet now, her words invited him; he knew she was testing him, testing his intentions. His lips lingered over hers, brushing past them until they whispered "Goodnight Miss Stackhouse." And she stood all alone in the cemetery again, partially wondering if it was all a dream.


	2. Family Reunions

Sookie met her soft and welcoming duvet with a comforted sigh, happy to let the pillows envelop her head and her eyes surrender to the darkness. It felt like a lifetime since she had spent an uninterrupted night in her own bed alone; she wouldn't lie to herself, she was more than a little concerned that 3 months had passed when it had only seemed like one night, but if that was the cost of learning what she had learnt with the Fae, she was willing to pay it. Her last thought before she surrendered to sleep was how different her life would be with the new direction she had chosen for her life.

With the morning came dawn's light, which used to be so unwelcome in the morning, a reminder that Bill could no longer be with her and that the next 9 hours of sunlight would be spent without him. After her time away, however brief it felt, the light now had healing abilities; it became a promise, hope. With a newfound surge of energy, and the sound of a slamming door downstairs, of which the slammer could have only been human and deduced it was Tara, Sookie jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see her friend.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen, and found not only Tara sitting by the table, but her brother Jason as well. Sookie smiled brightly and walked into the room.

Tara and Jason looked up, sensing a presence in the room. "Sookie?" Tara stared at her disbelievingly, and unmoved; Jason mimicked her stare but stood almost instantaneously.

"Hey." Sookie said, rather meekly, leaning against the door frame.

Jason walked towards her, and hugged her tightly. "I don't know where you've been Sook, but I am so relieved to have you back."

Sookie smiled and held her brother closely, before looking up at Tara who slowly stood up behind him. "Sookie..." Jason let go of Sookie and she continued on past him to her best friend, who embraced her with much the same urgency as Jason did.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry y'all. I didn't know I'd be gone for so long." Sookie said, tears behind her eyes. "I missed you both so much."

Tara took longer to let go, which made Sookie feel worse about how long she was gone, however unconsciously it was done. To her it felt as though it were only yesterday she saw them, however briefly, but she understood for them, she had disappeared without a word for three months with no idea if she were dead or alive.

"What happened to you, Sook?" Jason asked, taken aback. "We thought, we didn't know if..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just go off like that. It just sort of... happened." Sookie said pathetically.

"Bill's gonna go ape-shit." Jason remarked, sitting back down in his chair, scraping his hair back from his bemused face.

"Bill?" Sookie retorted, "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Bill's been searching the face of the earth for you Sookie." Tara informed her, "He hasn't stopped or rested or eaten in months."

Sookie shrugged. "Good." Tara and Jason looked at her in a bewildered manner.

"Sookie, he loves you." Tara pointed out.

"He used me!" Sookie almost shouted, her heart burned a little more every time his name was mentioned. "He used me all this time, he manipulated me to make me fall in love with him. And since when are you so quick to jump on the Bill bandwagon, Tara?"

"About the time he was the only one looking for you when you disappeared without a fucking word, Sook, so don't lecture me, don't you fucking lecture me." Tara shouted.

The room fell silent, gazes dropped and flies buzzed past their ears deafeningly. "I'm sorry." Sookie whispered. "To both of you, I didn't mean to make you worry. But Bill... he is not part of my life anymore and he never will be again. That I promise you. No more vampires. Not ever."

"My God, Sook, where did you go?" Jason asked for what felt like the millionth time. It was such a simple question and yet he feared the answer would be more than he really wanted to know. All he knew was that his sister was back in his life, unharmed, and all he wanted was for that to be enough for him. He had spent the last three months with Bill, planning ways on how to find her, using Bill's connection to his sister to help him, finally trying to accept that she may never come back and face losing another family member. And now, there she was, standing in their kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"I would love to explain it Jason, I really would, you both deserve an answer to that question. But right now, everything's kinda hazy, like trying to remember a dream. For now, can you just accept that I am back and trust that I will tell you when I feel more... together?" Sookie pleaded.

Tara slowly nodded, as did Jason. After a few seconds silence, Jason asked, "You want some breakfast?"

"Please. I'm starving." Sookie smiled and took her place between them at the breakfast table. "And you two are... alright?"

"We are now." Tara smiled. "Sook, did you mean what you said? No more vampires?"

Sookie nodded truthfully. "I don't want that life anymore, I choose another one, one bathed in sunlight. It's only the sunlight from now on, I promise."

"Ok, but we have to tell Bill you're alright." Jason sighed, and before Sookie could object, he added, "Sookie, I'm sorry if he hurt you, but he's been working just as hard as I have to try and find you for months now Sook. He killed the Queen for you, just after you disappeared, and for a while," He looked to Tara. "We didn't think he was going to make it. He refused to drink anything but 'Tru Blood', and we both know it's not as good as the real thing."

Sookie sat thoughtfully for a moment, not breaking eye-contact with either of them. She sensed their thoughts, they seemed to be truly thankful to Bill, concerned for his well-being. _If only they knew_, she thought. "Jason, Tara, I understand you feel indebted to Bill for the last few months, but he is bad news. He has kept things from you, the way he did with me, and I promise you this, you cannot, under any circumstances, trust Bill Compton." Sookie felt her heart burn as she said these words; the man who used to make her so happy, so in love, now filled her with the deepest sorrow and pain she had ever felt, and she knew that ache could never be healed. Tara and Jason looked to each other and slowly nodded their heads. "And if he phones, you can tell him I'm back, but please make it clear that nothing's changed: I never want to see or hear from him again. Ok?"

Sookie could hear a thousand questions simultaneously going through Jason and Tara's heads, but she couldn't answer any of them. It went against everything she had done in the last few months, the things she'd learnt, the promises she swore she would keep. It hurt her to have to hide a part of her from Tara and Jason, but now more than ever, she understood the need for them to never know that she was part Fae, and what that meant for her life. Bill had sworn to dedicate the rest of his life to keeping her secret and killing those that knew it to keep her safe, so she knew that he wouldn't have told either of them. The only other people that knew was Eric and Pam; Pam would listen to her master's orders and keep the secret that wasn't hers to share, Eric's intentions were more... unpredictable.

"So what now?" Tara asked.

Sookie looked thoughtful, until she raised her eyes to Tara's. "I need a werewolf."

"Ah fuck, when you said no more vampires, I thought you meant no more of any of that shit." Tara slumped back in her chair.

Sookie smiled. "I wish I could live a life free from the supernatural Tara, but it's become clear to me that with my gift, it's just not possible. I don't want to endanger either of y'all, so I'm asking you to step out of it while you can, but for me, my fate is sealed. I can make a real difference in this world, I know that now, I just have to be more careful with who I can trust."

"And you can trust werewolves now? Were you not with me in Mississippi?" Tara's voice rose in pitch.

"Yeah Sook, and as your brother, I've gotta say I'm not happy with you traipsing off with werewolves and the like again." Jason leaned forward, worry lines imprinted all over his face.

"Not werewolves. Just one. Alcide. I need to find Alcide." Sookie said. "And I promise you, I won't scare you again. You don't need to worry about me, I can look after myself, and you guys are just going to have to trust that." Jason and Tara looked at her with a similar worried expression. "Will you do something for me though?" This was met with a confused nod. "Cut yourselves off from this world. We were all happy before it, I think the key is to live without it."

"You've got no complaints from me, Sook, I've been wanting to leave it as soon as I got in it." Tara smiled in agreement; they both looked to Jason who had an awkward look on his face.

A few awkward seconds went past when Jason admitted, "My girlfriend is a were-panther." Sookie took a few seconds to digest this news before another piece hit her. "And she's pregnant with my child."

Sookie's eyes widened. "You're gonna be a father, Jason?"

"Pretty unbelievable, I know." Jason laughed uncertainly, and began wriggling in his chair. "But Sook, she's amazing, I've wanted you to meet her for so long, well, since you left, and I really want to two of you to get along."

Sookie rose from her chair and embraced her brother with a smile and a hug. "Jason, I'm so happy for you!" She pulled him back, "You're gonna be a father!"

"Yes I am." Jason laughed. "And you're gonna be an aunt."

Sookie smiled and held her brother tightly, fiercely proud of him for starting a family, her only regret was that she hadn't been there before. A stray thought entered into her head, and left just as quickly as it had appeared: If Fae blood was genetic, and Jason was a carrier, was there the slightest chance that her niece or nephew would inherit Sookie's gifts?


	3. Heart and Head

"_Sookie..." The voice was inviting and low, it floated on a breeze, like her dress wisping on the wind. "Sookie..."_

_She knew the voice, she knew who it belonged to, how it changed with the mood, how it affected her from the shivers on her arm to the longing in her heart; and yet the face would not appear. This place was like an opal stone; the temperature glimmered on her skin, one moment it was warm, the next refreshingly cool; there was a mist surrounding a pool that looked familiar, but as she moved through it, it became thicker and thinner all in the same moment. Nothing stayed the same for more than a second; the sun and moon became one._

"_Sookie..." The voice hummed again._

"_I know you." She whispered. _

_The hand of a ghost brushed past her arm, her hair, it made her swivel, though nothing appeared. "I know you." She shouted. "You can't touch me here, there is nothing for you here."_

"_I protect you, I will always protect you." The voice murmured, she felt the breath of air in her ear._

"_I didn't ask for your protection. I didn't ask for you." She replied._

"_Nor I, you." It replied. "And yet here we are."_

"_We are nowhere. This is a dream, I am dreaming." Sookie shook her head, unable to be unthreatened, unaffected by the dream, unsure whether it was a legitimate fear or not. _

"_And here I am, you are dreaming about me." The voice swirled around her now, like a bird of prey closing in; Sookie knew it was only a matter of time._

"_You are intruding on my mind." Sookie accused, closing her eyes and like a child, hoping that if she couldn't see anything, it couldn't see her._

"_You intruded on my heart." The voice became clear and crisp, like the wind around her became hard and bitter across her skin. He stood in front of her, his hand lifted her chin to him. Her eyes opened, the image, at first hazy, became sharp and uncompromising. "I fell in love with you, heart and soul."_

"_Only one of which you possess, Bill." Sookie spat at him, his eyes darker than she'd ever seen them. She shook her chin free of his hand. "Do not touch me." She glared defiantly at him until his hand fell._

"_You cannot hate me forever Sookie." Bill said, his voice grated in a way she never noticed before. "I will look after you until the day I meet my true death."_

"_And I hope for both of our sakes, that day comes soon." Sookie said, the sincerity on her face only betrayed by the piercing hole in her heart._

"_I am truly sorry that I hurt you Sookie, but know that from the moment I laid eyes on you, you were more than just an assignment to me, and as I grew to know you, I cared nothing for the Queen's intentions with you, only for your safety and future with me." Bill admitted gravely. "At any expense."_

"_It wasn't your decision to make without me. You should have told me, and for that, I can never forgive you Bill Compton. Never." Her eyes narrowed, and she did not back off from his face. His eyes remained soft on hers, his fingers traced the curve of her face and as much as she tried to feel disgusted, or repulsed, the quickening of her pulse gave her away; her heart still beat for him, her cheeks still blushed at his touch, his cold lips still felt warm as they caressed and massaged hers. _

* * *

Sookie awoke with a start and found herself, somewhat disorientated, lying on the sofa in her living room. The sun was high and flooding her living room and on calling out, she found herself alone. Sookie rubbed her eyes to gain better vision and at once immediately remembering her dream, she felt almost violated by her own mind. To concoct something like that, her unconscious must have had a wicked sense of humour, enough to disturb her into grabbing her blanket protectively. Claudine always said her dreams were more powerful than an ordinary human's; although many aspects of a dream are influenced by a vampire's blood when the dream regarded them, there tended to be an underlying message which only a Fae could discern or recognise.

A banging on the front door shook her from her thoughts. She rose and peered through the door, seeing a dark head of hair on a fuzzy, yet chiselled frame of a body. She opened the door to meet Jason standing there with a grin on his face, and Alcide standing beside him. "Guess what I brought you?"

Sookie smiled at Jason and looked to the undeniably handsome werewolf standing in front of her; in the seemingly short space of time that had passed, she had forgotten his smile and the confident, yet insecure way he held himself. Alcide smiled and swept her up into a hug, "Sookie Stackhouse." He greeted. He lifted her up and spun her in a hug before placing her back on solid ground, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Not quite hell, but I take your point." She smiled, already missing his warmth against her skin. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise." Alcide smiled, and looked to Jason. "Do you have any idea how hard this boy has been looking for you?"

"I know, I know, and I feel bad enough about it." Sookie admitted. The gleam in his eye as he looked at her reminded her for a split second of the last moment they spent together on her porch, of the words filled with empty 'what ifs', and for a moment they didn't seem so empty.

"You said you needed Alcide, I delivered." Jason smiled. "He's been helping me over the last few months, giving me tips on how to raise were-beings, what to not do. Being a human parent to a half were-panther is kinda scary." Jason confided in them.

"We both know you'll be great, bro." Alcide gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Yeah, well." He smiled coyly. "I'll let you guys catch up." Jason made a move away from the door.

"Jason," Sookie called out after him, and waited for him to turn to give him another hug. "I really love you y'know, thank you."

"You'll always be my sister, Sook." Jason held her close. "And I'll always look out for you."

"I know you will." Sookie smiled as she let him go, back into his truck and out of their drive. She turned back to Alcide, and took a moment to appreciate the sight of him standing on her porch, before moving back inside the safety of her home. Finally: a man who could come in without an invitation; just the fact he didn't need an invitation implied there was something innately safe about him that she never experienced with Bill or Eric.

"You want a drink?" Sookie called out from the kitchen, while Alcide hovered in the living room, picking up childhood photos of Sookie and Jason.

"Wouldn't mind a beer if you have one?" Alcide replied, only to be greeted with Sookie's surprised face peering out from the corner.

"At this time in the morning?" Sookie questioned with an almost judging look.

Alcide scrunched his face in confusion. "Sookie, it's three in the afternoon."

Sookie's face fell. "Oh. Sorry, time's been a bit confusing for me at the moment. I'll get the hang of it again." And with that she disappeared back into the kitchen, reappearing with a cold one in her hand which she promptly gave over to Alcide.

They sat on the sofa facing each other, Alcide took a moment to take all of her in. "I can't believe it's been three months since I saw you last. Since anyone saw you last."

"Neither can I." Sookie laughed nervously, the truth behind that more terrifying than she could comprehend. "So what have you been up to? Other than training Jason in parenting supernaturals."

Alcide laughed; it was a quiet, bashful laugh and Sookie felt herself quite drawn to it. To feel herself being drawn to someone knowing it couldn't be because of blood was quite thrilling, and she wasn't sure if that fact alone made her more attracted to him, or whether there was something real behind her feelings. "To be honest, I've been looking for Debbie."

"Oh." Sookie felt her face fall and hoped she wasn't being too transparent. "Any luck?"

"A few leads." Alcide shook his head uncertainly. _Nothing solid though, nothing I can use to find her._ His tone sounded frustrated and tired to Sookie, who put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Alcide, I know it must be tough. I'm sure on some level, deep down, Debbie appreciates what you're doing, and knows you love her." Sookie smiled encouragingly, maintaining eye contact for sincerity.

"Thanks, but I don't even know if the real Debbie is in there anymore. At this point, the best I can hope for is to stop her before she does something stupid, something she may not be able to live with once the high from the V wears off." Alcide admitted, rather darkly. There was a moment of silence between them, before Alcide shook it off and turned his attention to her. "But enough of me, what can I do for you? You're an incredibly mysterious woman Sookie Stackhouse, and a rash, impulsive one at that, so I hope this isn't a flight of dangerous fancy?"

"Nothing like that, Alcide. This isn't dangerous – " She began, nodding her head.

"Which means it is." He added.

"And it won't get you killed or put you at risk at all." Sookie said.

"Which means that it probably will." Alcide smiled, and her face told him that she would wait until he was finished with the remarks. "Ok, what's the job? And know that if it was anyone else, I probably wouldn't be doing it, but someone has to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Which I appreciate." Sookie smiled. "And I know I'm asking a lot from you when you're trying to find Debbie, but I promise I won't keep you long."

"Thanks Sookie, but once you tell me what it is we're doing, then I'll make up my own mind as to whether it's worth sticking around or not." Alcide nodded sternly.

"Alcide, you're a good guy, and I want you to know that I trust you, but I also want you to know there are things I can't tell you about what we're doing, because it's not safe for you to know, but I promise I will not put you in danger." Sookie swore, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta tell you, the more you say that, the more nervous I get, so can we get on with it please?" He smiled tauntingly, and she couldn't help but laugh. "All you have to tell me is, how many vampires are we dealing with?"

"What?" Sookie looked inquisitive. "What vampires?"

"You needed a werewolf, I assumed it was a bloodsucker problem." Alcide shrugged.

Sookie inhaled deeply. "It's not a vampire problem. There are no more vampires in my life, vampire-free zone." She moved her arms in a bubble around her body.

"Ok... but..." Alcide tilted his head in confusion, "If not vampires, then, what?"

"A road trip. Are you up for it?" Sookie asked, "We need to go to Massachusetts."


	4. Mist

**Thank you for the reviews! They inspire and fuel me, hope u like the next chapter. The plot will thicken after this =) Feral xx**

* * *

Night fell once again in Bon Temps, the sun took to hiding and the heat of the day cooled quicker than it usually did. After a discussion with Alcide that afternoon, they decided that a flight to Massachusetts would be quicker and with no real need to drive for 26 hours, it made sense. The first flight to Massachusetts left later that night, so Sookie suggested that Alcide stay at her house, get some dinner and sleep and leave around 2am for the airport, which was only half an hour away.

Sookie spent a few hours that afternoon preparing a feast; she hadn't thought about it before but whether she remembered it or not, she had been away for three months and she couldn't remember eating anything in the time she'd spent with Claudine. Besides, it was a treat to be able to eat with someone who ate solids.

The meal was three courses: prawn cocktail starters, followed by a roast beef with all the trimmings and pecan pie, just like Gran used to make. There was a single candle as the centrepiece on the table which flickered back and forth beside them; Alcide couldn't help but notice how her eyes reflected the light, how the burning candle highlighted her delicate skin tones and then hide them in the next moment in the shadows.

"This was an incredible feast, Sookie. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble." Alcide smiled, taking his last bite of pecan pie. "I feel like I'll be full for a week."

Sookie smiled. "That's the nicest thing you could have said." She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "To be honest, it's just nice being able to cook again. Jason hasn't been around much, and with Bill..." She looked down, "Well, there wasn't much need to cook."

She began to clear their plates when Alcide took her hand softly. "You cooked, it's only fair I clean." She smiled appreciatively as she followed him and her plates back into the kitchen where she sat at the breakfast table as the sink began to fill with water and soap.

"If you don't mind me asking Sookie, what happened with Bill? I mean, I know you were pissed at him at Fangtasia, but after the first time you guys broke up and got back together, I kinda thought you would..." Alcide began, the silence coming from behind him was deafening, and he began to think he was overstepping the mark. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Sookie smiled weakly. "It's just... it kinda feels like it only happened yesterday. Fresh wounds, you know how it is."

"Sure." Alcide smiled, scrubbing plates. "Sometimes it feels that way, other times I feel like my life with Debbie was hundreds of years ago." Sookie had to smile in the knowledge that at least Alcide wasn't being sincere when he made a statement like that. "I honestly don't know how I feel about her now, I just know that I owe her something, and feel like she's still my responsibility."

Sookie inhaled a breath. "Alcide, there's something you should know. The other day – I mean, those few months ago, before I left, Debbie attacked me." Sookie paused to see his reaction; he became silent but unchanged in activity. "She and some other werewolves came to my house with Russell. We fought and..."

"You fired a gun at her." Alcide finished for her, and turned to face her. "I know. And I know that you didn't hit her. She got away."

"Yes, but how did you..." Sookie trailed off, and he knelt down in front of her, his face apologetic. "Bill told you. You and Bill have been, what? Working together."

"Sookie, he was really worried about you. After what happened with the Queen, Jason called me to protect him as he healed. As the Queen's murderer, I knew he would have a bounty on his head by whatever freak vampire police force is out there, and Jason knew that Bill was the only vampire who would keep looking for you, no matter what. He acted out of brotherly concern." Alcide explained.

"And you? Why did you do it?" Sookie asked him outright.

"Because," He stroked the back of his face along the curve of her face. "I care too. And I had this... I didn't know if you disappeared because of Debbie. She's been gone for as long as you."

"So you felt responsible?" Sookie asked sympathetically, and his face fell. "Alcide, I'm so sorry if you thought my leaving had anything to do with Debbie, but I honestly haven't seen her since she fled my house. As for Bill, I appreciate that you have been helping to look for me, but I do not want anything to do with him anymore. He hurt me more than I could ever have imagined anyone could hurt me, and I read minds! My leaving was partly to do with him, to get away from him."

"I'm sorry Sookie, he didn't tell me that part." Alcide sat in the chair beside her; it became clear that the dishes would be washed in cold water by the time they got to it. "You know I hate vampires as much as the next werewolf, and I always knew that Bill didn't deserve you, I just didn't realise that you worked that out." He smiled.

Sookie sighed, looking away from him. "How did we get here? I don't know about you, but there was a time when I was happy and in love, granted with a vampire, but it just seems like a lifetime ago."

"I know what you mean." Alcide took a breath and looked into her eyes. "I just want a fresh start, to get away from here, from all my... well, you know. At least you did get away."

"Getting away from problems never works, they always catch up with you." Sookie smiled feebly.

They gazed at each other for a moment, the luminescence from the light bulbs were not as gentle on her features as the candle, but it did prove she looked good in any light. He held her face in his hand, looking from her eyes to her lips and back again. Alcide felt himself being propelled forward, felt his body take over from his self-control and hovered just over her lips; thinking, not thinking, inhaling her scent, the one he couldn't help but think about since that day on her porch. She sat there waiting, a willing recipient, he felt her pulse quicken, heard her heartbeat in her chest, he saw her pink lips narrow the void between them...

A knock at the door drove them apart, it made her jump and he lost his nerve. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, blinking uncertainly. "Some might call that a sign."

"Others would call it bad timing." He laughed, he slowly dropped his hand from her face. "This conversation isn't over."

"I hope not." Sookie replied earnestly. Reluctantly, she stood up and left him in the kitchen for the front door. A swarm of thoughts rushed through her head, only some of them hers; he wanted her, she felt it, moreover, she heard it. Unlike the scum she went out with before Bill, there was nothing perverted or intrusive about Alcide's thoughts. She found it ironic that he was the most humane person she had met, and yet he was a werewolf. All she knew was that she was drawn to him, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like at least these were feelings she could trust.

The knock at the door came again, and upon opening it, she found Eric Northman standing in her front door. "Sookie, can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment, can I help you?" Sookie said, her hand grabbing the door harder than she meant to. She held it close to her, making it very clear that she wasn't going to budge.

Eric stood unflinchingly; there was a confidence about him that only 1000 years could bring, and it frightened her, though she would never show it. Her dreams of him had become less frequent, but they didn't stop altogether, and each and every time he told her that it wasn't just the blood, there was something more to her feelings, but how could she trust that? How could she trust any vampire after what happened with Bill? No, she needed someone like Alcide, she needed to know what was going through a person's mind. If nothing else, Sookie had learnt the value of her gift. Silence that used to be so welcoming, had become so deafening.

Eric's eyes immediately drifted from her face to the person standing behind her; she followed his eyes to Alcide. "The werewolf?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Better that than one of you." Alcide challenged.

Sookie rolled her eyes at Eric, and said to Alcide, "I'll just be a minute." And followed Eric outside on her porch, hearing all sorts of angry thoughts from Alcide inside.

The night air was warm on her skin, and yet Eric's hand on her arm made her shiver. "You're cold."

"I'm fine." She hugged herself and stepped back from him. "What are you doing here, Eric?"

"Checking up on you. What's he doing inside?" Eric motioned to the figure of Alcide in the living room.

"I need his help." Sookie answered him; she was never really sure what compelled her to answer, but something inside of her often felt the need to tell Eric things she otherwise wouldn't tell people.

"If you need help, I'm of service. Vampires are stronger than werewolves, you'd be better protected under me," Eric smiled seductively, "In both senses of the word."

Sookie didn't smile, but instead moved closer to him. "Why did you come here Eric?"

He didn't back away, but welcomed her presence, and lowered his eyes to meet hers. "I need your help." He smiled darkly. "I need your unique services."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do without me. I'm busy." Sookie said and turned to leave.

Eric ran round her in lightening speed, making him the first sight she saw when she turned in the opposite direction. "Doing what, might I ask?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Sookie crossed her arms defensively.

"Oh I don't know, if you're off doing something that will get you into trouble and I sense your panic, I'll have to drop everything to come and save you, and sweetheart, the world doesn't revolve around you." Eric smiled sweetly.

"Do us both a favour then, and ignore it. I wasn't the one who manipulated me into drinking your blood, if you recall. Don't bitch about it now." Sookie warned. She could hear Alcide inside, he was asking himself what she was doing, why she was talking to Eric, thoughts and images of the kitchen swarmed her mind and she became distracted.

"All his thoughts in your head, must be distracting." Eric whispered, and her gaze shifted back from the black void of thought onto him. He stepped closer to her, maintaining eye contact, like a lion with his prey. "Tell me, what am I thinking about right now?"

Sookie froze. "I don't need to be mind reader to tell what you're thinking." Eric smiled, and sat one of his hands on her hips. She looked down to his hand and then back to him, "Eric, what are you doing?"

"You pulled me out of the sun, you let me drink from you, you kissed me – "

"_You_ kissed _me_." Sookie reminded him, pushing his arm away from her body. "You were saying goodbye and I needed to know about Bill." She lied, she made it sound like she was using him, she made it sound like she didn't care for him, only Bill, just as he'd accused of her.

Eric tilted his head sideways, trying to get a better read of her. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps I am imagining whatever this is. Answer me one question though."

Sookie shifted her eyes, unable to look him directly in the face. "Ok."

"Are you still Bill's?" Eric said the words slowly, as if they floated to her on a breeze.

"I don't belong to Bill, I don't belong to you either." Sookie replied. For a split second, she thought she saw relief or a glimmer of happiness cross Eric's face. "I need to step into the light, Eric."

"Take me with you." He half joked, but was met was a hard stare from Sookie. "I understand why you would want to, but the darkness is part of who you are now."

"You mean my Fae blood?" Sookie whispered. "Eric, they come from the light, the darkness is what overcame them. And now that you and Pam and Bill know what I am, I can't take risks like that anymore, if other vampires found out what my blood can do – "

"I will not let anyone else find out, you have my word." Eric swore.

"How can I believe you when all you have done is lie to me, use me?" Sookie sighed; deep down she wanted to believe him but every instinct she had was telling her to run from him, from all vampires.

"I might point out I have also protected you. What I said to you that night all those months ago is still true, I would not have given you to Russell, and I think you know that." Eric looked her in the eye, trying to push his sincerity on her.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. Tonight I'm leaving Bon Temps, and I'm really not sure when I'll be back." Sookie said. "I have Alcide and I can protect myself."

"At times. You don't know how to use your power and there are hundreds of vampires, werewolves and the like out there who would love to get their hands on you if they ever figured you out." Eric pointed out.

"Be careful Eric, it's beginning to sound like you care." Sookie smiled half-heartedly.

"Trust me, I would love to throw you to the wolves, but every instinct in me is forcing me not to do that." Eric caressed her face and lips with his fingers, using all his energy to focus back on her eyes. "You can tell yourself you care nothing for me, Sookie, but I think we both know you'd be lying." He breathed. "And I'd be lying if I didn't say you intrigue me, more than any human ever has."

"That's the blood talking." Sookie said. "How do I know that my blood isn't what you're really after?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." Eric smiled comically.

"I know I'm blonde, but what do you take me for?" Sookie smiled. "I've learnt that lesson."

He grabbed her by the arms, "I am not Bill." And with that he pushed his lips to hers, held her close, felt her heart pump the blood around her arteries and veins, and felt her push back with equal will and surprising strength, at first in resistance, and then with passion. Her tongue entered his mouth, his hands grabbled at her back; he wanted to envelop her, to explore every inch of her; she felt his excitement filter into her, wanting more of him, to find out if the real thing would live up to the fervent dreams of his body next to hers.

_What are they talking about?_ She gasped for air and pulled back, hearing Alcide's thoughts, realising what she was doing and who she was doing it with. It wasn't long ago that she could remember being disgusted by Eric, repulsed by the thought of doing what she had just done, and now here she was, succumbing to the forced feelings left in her system by his blood. What had changed? The thing with Godric on the roof? The heart to hearts with him? Looks of uncertainty and concern on his face she thought she saw from time to time?

"I have to go." Sookie said weakly, before running back into the sanctity of her house. She locked the door and leaned on it, sinking to the ground, hoping Alcide wouldn't round the corner and for a moment's peace.

Eric watched her run through the door he could not pass, and rested a hand on it. Tomorrow she would be gone, and so would he. He didn't know if it was her blood that attracted him so to Sookie Stackhouse, but she could say that of him, and for Eric it didn't matter. He knew that with Sookie in his embrace, he felt a little more alive, excited; she thrilled, puzzled and frustrated him, and whether that was the blood or not, Eric felt bound to her, whether she wanted him to be or not.


	5. Another Day Now

Sookie had always loved airplanes, ever since she was a young girl and her dad would lift her up and fly her around making airplane noises that in no way sounded like any plane she'd ever heard, and on through school, she always harboured the secret fantasy of being a pilot with no real belief that she would ever end up as one. Although take off was in total darkness, Sookie made sure she was awake for landing; the way the morning sun hit the buildings and motorways and trees from such a height and angle made her believe that there was God out there, how else could such beauty exist?

She had slept for a while on the plane, few words were exchanged with the werewolf sitting beside her, and much to his credit, he hadn't asked the awkward questions she thought he would have. She'd practically kidnapped him and threw him on a plane without any real explanation. But what explanation was there? She was barely able to grasp the truth of the situation herself, and after all that had happened, all she wanted was a bit of peace. A long vacation from vampires, battles, death, blood. But she couldn't even have that. As the plane tilted, the sun flooded into her eyes, blinding her from anything else and immediately took her back to the night that set all of this in motion.

* * *

"_Don't be afraid." She heard Claudine's words in front of her, felt her soft hands in hers, but was blinded by the light that enveloped her. "Everything will be alright."_

_Her words were soothing, like the first sip of wine after a long, stressful day; relaxing and mellow. Dark silhouettes appeared in front of the fading light, and gradually became brighter until their features could be distinguished. Claudine stood immediately in front of her with a broad smile across her face, with other beautifully dressed men and women surrounding them, all looking to her with welcoming smiles. Sookie let her hands fall from Claudine's, and took a few steps around to explore her new surroundings. She had been here before; like a dream that had been forgotten, she could only partially remember the sight of the lake glittering in the sunlight, the shades of the trees tossing gently in the breeze, the silver paths laden with fallen twigs and branches._

"_I've been here before." Sookie whispered, and turned back to Claudine. "You're Claudine, and this is..."_

"_You are back in the land of the Fae, my dear." Claudine smiled at Sookie's wonder. _

_She followed Sookie's eyes around the place, until Sookie turned sharply to Claudine with panic in her eyes, "I'm not... the last time I came here, I almost..."_

"_You are not dead Sookie, far from it, though I fear if you stay here longer than we intend it may not be possible for you to return." Claudine warned, and felt Sookie's tension mellow._

"_Than what am I doing here?" Sookie asked; she began to hear music play in the background from the far off mountains she could see in the corner of her eye, and the people who once surrounded her now began the merriment and flightful fancy she recalled of them in her last visit here._

_Claudine smiled, and began to circle her. "Sookie, do you know what you are? Did that vampire explain to you?"_

_Sookie's face fell at the mention of Bill. "Yes. Bill said, he told me I am part fairy."_

"_And did he explain what that meant for you?" Claudine asked, her tone soft, yet serious._

"_Not really, we were... look, it was kinda busy out there tonight, for the last few days, I didn't have a chance to think on it all that much." Sookie admitted truthfully. In some ways, the news she was a fairy changed everything for her, and in others, her life was so hectic anyway without that knowledge that it didn't really make much difference at all._

"_I understand, Sookie, you have had a hard time of it lately, and needed much more protection than even we were aware of." Claudine said sombrely. _

"_Y'all have been watching out for me?" Sookie asked, her head tilted in gratitude and confusion._

"_Why, of course. All of the Fae, whether pure blood or mixed breed get our protection. Your powers, Sookie, are part of us, we are all connected, we are your family." Claudine smiled, taking her hands in hers again and squeezing them reassuringly. Sookie smiled; it had been so long since she'd felt like she had any family other than Jason. She had gone to Gran's grave in hopes of finding it, in hopes of not feeling so painfully alone as she had that night; and then they appeared and she felt their light wash over her, as if sent from heaven. "I'm sure you have questions, my dear, so I will do the best I can to answer them."_

_Claudine led Sookie to a rock pool by the lake, where they sat as the water trickled between the pools. Sookie brushed her hand in the water and watched it gleam, and felt the water warm her hand. "It's beautiful." Sookie remarked._

"_Of course it is, everything and everyone one here is beautiful." Claudine giggled, clasping her hands together._

"_But where exactly is here? One minute I was in the cemetery, and the next I'm here." Sookie leaned forward in amazement._

"_We are in the Faerie World; this place exists between planes of reality, we are hidden here, safe from those in the real world who may try to harm us. We are a peaceful people, Sookie, and our world reflects that in a way the real world cannot." Claudine explained. "You were brought here using our combined powers, we used all the energy we had to bring you here in your time of distress, to bring purpose to your life once again."_

"_So y'all just take people out of their... reality, and bring them here?" Sookie asked, trying to grasp the fact that she was no longer even on the same plane of reality; she suddenly felt as if she were floating over herself, not quite sure to trust her feet on the ground beneath her._

"_No," Claudine laughed at her. "Not just people, people like us, like you. As you quite bluntly put it, Sookie, you are a faerie, well partly, anyway. And please do not mistake us for fairies in literature, I assure you, there are vital differences."_

"_Such as?" Sookie enquired; her mind wanted to focus on Claudine, but her eyes couldn't help but continually marvel at the sights around her. They shifted and glittered around her, if nothing else could convince her she wasn't home anymore, the inconsistency of the atmosphere did. _

"_You may have noticed we don't have wings? And clapping whilst chanting 'I do believe in fairies' will not bring us back to life, no matter how hard you try." Claudine said in a somewhat dry manner. "No, but as you may know, we do have powers. Your powers of telepathy, your inability to be glamoured, the light you shoot from your hands, it all comes from us, Sookie. Your great-great-great-grandmother was a Fae, and she fell in love with a mortal man and together they had children, and from them, eventually came you my dear." Sookie inhaled sharply, which took Claudine by surprise. "But you knew this, I'm sure?"_

"_It's one thing hearing it, it's another thing accepting it." Sookie smiled uncertainly. "So, are you part-faerie as well?"_

"_No, I am full Fae my dear, left over from times of old. I look pretty good for 600 years old, wouldn't you say?" Claudine opened her arms wide and smiled._

"_You're 600?" Sookie was taken aback. "So, like vampires, faeries are immortal?"_

"_Up to a certain point. We cannot live forever Sookie, but our lives are much more prolonged than an average human. Why your great-great uncle lived for a few hundred years before a vampire sought him out and drained him." Claudine told her._

"_My great-great uncle? I was told he died before I was... wait a minute, if he lived so long, does that mean that I...?" Sookie held her breath, not sure whether she even wanted to ask the question._

"_It is uncertain how long half-Faes live, Sookie, but I can tell you this; unless you are killed, you are most likely to live a longer and healthier life than most." Claudine answered, and saw Sookie's eyes fall to the floor in deep thought. _

_Sookie felt as if she couldn't breathe; in only a few hours, she'd learnt not only that she wasn't fully human, but that her lifespan was greatly increased. Her thoughts immediately flashed to her conversation with Eric on her porch, _"To have and to hold, until death do you part, doesn't it bother you that only one of you will be doing the dying?"_ He was right, she had thought about it, for many months in her relationship with Bill, she wondered how she could have a long term relationship with someone who would consider it a short-term relationship in the grand scheme of his life. And now it seemed that it wouldn't have been an issue anyway... Not that it mattered now, she could never forgive Bill for what he did to her, no matter how much she may have loved him. _

"_Sookie?" Claudine pulled her out of her thoughts, her eyes snapped back up to Claudine's. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yes," Sookie smiled, wiping a tear from her face. "It's just... a lot."_

"_Of course." Claudine nodded understandingly._

_A thought occurred to Sookie, "What about Jason? And my mother? Are they faerie?"_

"_They have Fae in them, they were all beautiful, many are easily attracted to them, but not all in your line develop the Fae inheritance. Those who do not have it are like carriers for the gene, but they do not all possess the gifts you have. It is entirely a matter of chance." Claudine explained. Sookie nodded her head slowly, trying to take in all that she had learnt; Claudine leaned into her. "Sookie, I'm sorry that this is so sudden, and I know this must all be quite overwhelming, but we didn't bring you here just to explain all of this to you."_

_Sookie looked up to meet her gaze. "What do you mean?"_

"_It took a terrific amount of energy and power to bring you here, Sookie, and usually it isn't done. Crossing usually only occurs when a Fae or half bred is near the end, or by a full Fae who has the power to cross, and even then those who have crossed into the human world can only stay there so long." Claudine began to rush her words, for the first time since Sookie was brought here, Claudine seemed twitchy, nervous._

"_Wait, I don't understand." Sookie blinked. "If full Fae can't stay in the human world, then what about my Fae ancestor? Didn't she raise the children?"_

_Claudine sighed. "Full Fae can only stay in the human world for a few hours every eight months, otherwise they fade away; only a product of two worlds can inhabit both; that is why you can be both in ours and in theirs." Claudine paused. "And that's why we brought you here, the Fae need your help."_

"_Help? What kinda help?" Sookie asked, shaking off that nagging feeling that this wasn't going to be a small favour._

"_A great darkness is befalling us, Sookie, we've felt the coming for centuries, and no matter what we try, we are completely helpless from the Fae world." Claudine explained, and Sookie swore she felt a drop of temperature at the mention of this 'darkness'. "We brought you and two other half-Fae here in hopes that you can stop it."_

"_Stop what?" Sookie asked. "Claudine, what is it exactly that you want me to do?"_

_Claudine inhaled and smiled frankly. "We want you to be a soldier in the coming war, Sookie."_

"_War? What war?" Sookie asked, her heart sinking in her chest as she felt rather than heard the words come out of Claudine's mouth._

"_The war between the Fae and the vampires."_

* * *

"It's pretty different from up here, huh?" Alcide's voice felt gruff in her ear, and his intrusion over her body to stare out of the window felt unwelcome.

"What?" Sookie shook her head, snapping her out of her memories.

"The skyline at dawn. Nothing seems that quiet from down there." Alcide commented, and moved back off her as her gaze landed on the sight below.

"Nothing's ever quiet." Sookie muttered. She turned to Alcide, "Thank you, Alcide, for coming with me, for trusting me."

"Your welcome." He replied, a look of surprise crossed his face. "Are you alright, Sookie? Ever since last night, you've seemed kinda... distracted?"

Sookie nodded, and tried to make it as believable as possible. "I'm fine. I've just got a lot to think about." It was met with a blank look from Alcide. "I promise I'll let you in on it when we land. I know it doesn't seem like it, but there is a plan involved here." Sookie smiled and Alcide relaxed back into his chair and the plane began to circle the airport.

Sookie relaxed in hers as much as she could, but couldn't help feeling dread weighing down on her heart. No matter what happened when they landed in Massachusetts, she knew it wouldn't be easy, and she knew that her participation in this war wouldn't bring her peace, but she also knew she didn't have a choice. Family was family, and right was right, she couldn't escape either.


	6. Informing Bill

The sun had just set, Bill could smell it in the air. Just as when it is about to rain, there is a damp, almost metallic scent on the wind, when the sun set and it was safe for him to be up, the air smelled fresher, like the last of the sunshine hitting the petals before the scents almost vanished. The hotel he had been staying in while he was in Missouri was a specialist vampire hotel; blocked out windows, dark decor filled with blood crimsons and blacks, a minibar filled with 'Tru Blood' and a takeaway menu courtesy of the hotel lying on the bedside table. He couldn't help but compare it to the hotel he stayed in with Sookie all that time ago, the way she would look at him as they made love, the way she would touch him.

Three months had passed; for the first few days he wasn't even aware she was missing. He did what he promised her, he carried on protecting her. He knew his chances at killing the Queen were slim, and yet he didn't care. The way Sookie looked at him that night in Bon Temps, when Eric revealed to her the true nature of his introduction to her... he never knew anything could hurt so badly. He understood how she could doubt his feelings, he understood how having the ability to hear people's thoughts, not having to trust them at just their word, kept her safe, and what a leap of faith she must have taken in trusting him when she did not have the ability to test his word. There were so many times he wanted to be honest with her, but every time something got in the way: vampires, maenads, werewolves. Besides, how could he tell her? No matter how she found out, it was always going to hurt, and he took the coward's way out in thinking that her not knowing kept her happy, or at least kept her with him.

Bill shifted from his bed, pulling on trousers, and sipping the room temperature 'Tru Blood' bottle he didn't quite finish last night. The battle with the Queen left him weak, but desperate to keep his word to Sookie, and going above and beyond that, he refused to drink from any human. The Queen was older than him, she had more strength, but whereas her mind was filled with finance problems and shoes, his was filled with tactics and scenarios, he had prepared for the inevitable fight, and that is why he eventually won out. Jessica returned home a few hours after and found him badly injured on the living room floor and barely conscious; she wanted to get a human for him to drink from, but he painfully declined, conveying to her his promise to Sookie.

_"I'll go get her." Jessica immediately rose and began to run out, only stopping at the sound of her maker's objection._

_"No!" Bill shouted. "She will have nothing more to do with me."_

_"She would want to know, Bill." Jessica screamed at him. "Let me go get her."_

_"As your maker I command you, do not get Sookie." Bill was breathing heavily, his chest on top of him felt heavier despite all the blood pooling around him._

_"You released me." Jessica pointed out and left before Bill could say another word._

_Time passed slowly in the silence, more than once Bill felt himself going into the blackness, and then he heard a door slam open and Jessica's voice from far away, and for a moment, he readied himself to see Sookie, perhaps for the last time, before surrendering to blackness._

_He awoke groggily with no one but Jessica over him, though he dreamed of Sookie – her voice, her touch, her hair. Jessica told him that he had been unconscious for days and that she feared the worst, though having never been witness to a vampire dying of blood loss, she didn't know whether to hold out hope or no. Bill coughed out the word, 'Sookie', which was met by Jessica's eyes falling to the floor. She told him that Sookie was not here, but that her brother was._

_Jason peered over his body, through the hole in the floor Bill was recovering in. Jason's worried expression was not unlike his sister's._

_"Where is Sookie?" Bill sputtered. His side still ached and his chest still bled, his head feeling like it would fall off if he attempted to sit up._

_"I was kinda hoping you could tell me." Jason replied. "You were the last one to see her." Bill held his tongue, trying to form a sentence. "Are you gonna be alright, Bill? I mean, I kinda wanted to kill you after drinking from my sister the way you did, but I know you also saved her life, so I reckon that makes us even."_

_"I'll be fine." Bill coughed._

_Jessica looked to Jason pleadingly. "He's not looking good, he needs human blood to heal." It was more a question than a statement. "Please, Jason, I'm really scared he might..."_

_"I don't know," Jason rocked from side to side. "I know I said we're good, but I don't know how I feel about..."_

_"I'll be fine Jessica," Bill grabbed her hand that rested on his shoulder. "It takes less time to heal once I'm fed, but I'll still heal, however slowly."_

_Jessica nodded, having no other choice but to trust him. "I'll go get you some Tru Blood then, as you refuse the real thing."_

_As Jessica moved out of the hole in the floor and into the kitchen, Bill looked up to Jason. "What do you mean, I was the last to see Sookie?"_

_Jason shrugged, trying to keep the worry from his voice. "She's gone. No one's seen her and no one knows where she is."_

_"What? How long ago?" Bill asked, the urge to sit up impossible to ignore but too painful to attempt._

_"Four nights ago, the night Jessica said she found you here." Jason answered, kneeling to the floor. "I've been trying to ask you if you knew anything, but you've barely been awake."_

_"The night I fought with the Queen? No, I would have felt something if she had been in danger." Bill said this mostly to himself._

_"Even if you weren't conscious?" Jason squinted at him._

_Bill looked up to him without an answer, but knowing deep in his bloody gut he would have felt something if she were in danger, or hurt in any way. Bill tried to get up, faltering at every step, but disturbing Jason enough to stand, towering over him again. "I've got to find her, I've got to..."_

_Jessica came rushing back in with a 'Tru Blood' in hand. "You've got to rest, get your strength back."_

_"But I – "_

_"Can't help Sookie unless you're strong again." Jessica said forcefully, handing him the bottle._

_Bill relaxed back, taking the bottle and took an awkward sip from the bottle. He looked back to Jason, "As soon as I am strong again, I will find Sookie. I promise."_

_"Yeah," Jason nodded sympathetically. "Thanks man."_

And with that, Jason left, and Bill focused all his energy on regaining his strength to be able to go out and find Sookie. It took him just over a week to fully walk and run, and just a little longer than that to be able to fight, practising with Jessica just as long as she let him. At the beginning of the third week, Bill worked with Jason to plot routes to search for her, and used all the leads he had to try and find her; he even employed a witch to use divination to find her. This had mixed results, she told them Sookie was not dead, but also that she did not walk amongst men of the living.

Bill went anywhere that his leads would take him, hoping that he would feel something that would bring him to her. That is what brought him to Missouri, a feeling, but they all ended up as dead ends. This particular night, Bill was about to pack up and return to Bon Temps with another failed attempt to tell Jason about; when he switched on his phone to find 10 missed calls during the day and one message from Jason, telling him to call him back.

He returned the call, hearing Jason's voice on the other end. "Jason."

"It's Bill." Bill said calmly.

"Bill! Oh man, I've been trying to call you for hours." Jason sounded relieved.

"Sunset, I'm afraid it doesn't –" Bill said gruffly.

"Bill, it's Sookie." Jason interrupted him, excitement filled his voice. "She's back, she came back today."

"What?" Bill almost fell over. "When?"

"She slept here last night and she's just standing there in our kitchen – " Jason spoke continually, barely pausing for breath.

"I'll be there by sunrise." Bill said, grabbing all his things and heading out the door.

"Ok, but it'll be too late." Jason warned.

"Why?" Bill asked, somewhat angrily.

"She and Alcide are heading off tonight, she won't tell me where, but she says probably won't be back for a while." Jason explained. "She also told me to tell you, she doesn't want to see you, that what she said 'that night' still applies. Whatever that means. And Bill, I appreciate all you've done, you know I do, but I gotta believe Sook when she tells me to keep you away from her."

Bill sighed. "I know you do, but Jason, it's been three months, I have to see her."

"Hey, it doesn't matter what you or I say, you're 12 hours away Bill, you're not gonna make it." Jason told him point blank. "Sook appreciates what you've done, but she insists that she's fine. She won't tell me what happened between the two of you, but she seems pretty sore about it, and pretty angry at you." Jason sighed. "And I know you're like 100 and a vampire, but so help me Bill, I will kill you if you try anything with Sookie without her ok." And with that, Jason hung up.

Bill looked at his phone as if his whole world had just been turned upside down. Sookie was alive, and she was back, for the most part. He took a deep breath. His bag was half-packed and he was almost out the door, preparing himself to run back into Sookie's arms; he'd imagined that she would feel relieved to see him, to know that he loved her and be able to forgive him for what he did as long as they had each other. She had forgiven him before, and he really expected her to forgive him this time, and though the betrayal ran much deeper, so did their love. And now he knew that she was back in Bon Temps at this very moment, and yet would not be by the time he got there, even at top speeds. It didn't matter, he had to leave, he had to follow her, to the ends of the earth if he had to. He had to see that she was alive for himself, and had to see if there was any spark of love left for him in her eyes. Jason may not know where she was going, but he bet he knew someone who did. Eric set Alcide up with Sookie in the first place, he refused to believe that he knew nothing of the trip Sookie was now on, nor that he had nothing to do with it.


	7. Faceoff

Another night, and Fangtasia remained unopened. Eric didn't know why he was surprised, after what happened with the Magister being beheaded in his basement by a mad vampire who for all intents and purposes was dead, a speedy reopening was not high on his list of things to expect for Christmas. After three months of being closed, Eric had little hope that Fangtasia would recover financially, as Pam constantly reminded him, and Eric only hoped the Authority would close the case before it was too late for his only source of income. He didn't like it so quiet at the bar; he needed customers, dancers, music, drinking, only with that did he find his office a reprieve, not another empty room.

He'd now seen Sookie twice since her return. His walk through the cemetery was truly a coincidence; of late he often found himself thinking about her, wondering where she'd gone to, whether she was in trouble like Bill and her family seemed to think she was. Eric's thoughts of her were not so bleak; he knew that if she were in trouble he would feel it, and if she needed him he would be there. He also saw how broken she had become the night she learned the truth of Bill, and he recognised in himself feelings of remorse and concern for her, feelings he couldn't help but ponder on. He now knew she was of the Fae, his attraction to her now had a logical reason; many an attractive human had passed him since he turned vampire, but none tempted him so much as Sookie Stackhouse. None tantalised every sense in him, none made him quiver at the touch of her, none made him want her so badly he felt her around him at every turn. Her disappearance, although a mystery, was not the catastrophe it seemed to be for Bill. Oh, he knew that Bill went on a cross-country rampage to find her, and there were times when Eric felt like he should be out doing the same, but Sookie was a free spirit, he recognised that in her. No matter how many times she told him she was Bill's, he knew it felt foreign on her tongue to admit belonging to someone, he knew that she had thought about him, dreamed about him, which is what kept him moving closer to her; tempting her the way she tempted him, until she gave in.

And she did, perhaps reluctantly at first, but she had the same heat for him that he felt for her. Her kiss proved exactly what he had predicted; she had fire within her, and when they kissed, he bore down and felt the flame within her trying to burn through her skin. The difference between him and Bill – on a long list of things – was that Bill wanted to bottle the flame, whereas he wanted to see it flicker freely in the wind. Sookie may not know it about herself, but she was not to be owned, and he respected that. He would give anything for Sookie to confide in him, to trust him, but he knew Sookie was as delicate as she was fierce, and she would not be forced into anything she didn't decide for herself. It was her stubbornness that both frustrated and fascinated him; despite all odds and danger, she still did the stupid thing just because she wanted to.

"So how long do you think you'll be gone?" Pam enquired, stepping into his office as he packed the last few items into his shoulder bag.

"As long as it takes." Eric replied cryptically. In truth, he didn't know how long he was going for, nor really any of the details as to why he was going; all he knew was that he owed a debt to a vampire from a long time ago and now he was calling it in to be repaid. A day flight had been booked for him courtesy of his employer, he was expected to leave just before dawn broke, several hours after he had seen Sookie. He was going to ask her to go with him; her presence hadn't been mandatory or even requested, but Eric enjoyed her company and truth be told, her gifts were invaluable when stepping into an unknown situation blindly, as he was doing now.

"Are you at least taking your phone?" Pam asked, if Eric didn't know any better, he would think she was nervous for his departure.

He looked her in the eyes. "Don't get too attached to me, Pam, you know it's your coldness I cherish the most."

"Don't get soft on me, Eric, I'm just trying to figure out how long I have before I have to come back to this hellhole. I'm planning a small vacation for myself." Pam smiled, self-satisfied.

Eric smiled fondly at her. "I'll call you when I'm back."

He left his office, followed by Pam, and walked onto the club floor, absent-mindedly instructing Pam what to do and what not to do while he was gone, feeling rather than seeing the roll of her eyes. Eric stopped in front of her, his exit blocked by a familiar figure.

"And here I was hoping that you wouldn't darken my door again." Eric stated flatly. Bill Compton stood in front of the exit, his fangs bared and his stance challenging.

"Where is Sookie?" Bill growled.

"Pam, be a dear and prepare the basement for Mr. Compton." Eric said dryly, Pan immediately nodded and clickity-clacked her heels downstairs, leaving the two male vampires standing off in the room.

"I won't ask you again." Bill warned.

"I don't think she wants to see you." Eric smiled tauntingly. "In fact I don't think she even enquired after you."

"So you've seen her." Bill said it as more statement than question.

"Twice, actually, and she looks..." Eric bit his lip, and looked back to an increasingly baited Bill. "Delicious."

Bill was more instinct than reason, which is why Eric knew that his last taunt would provoke him into an impromptu attack; one that failed as quickly as it had begun, with Bill being thrown behind Eric and free from the door. Bill turned and growled at him, and Eric flashed his fangs in fair warning. "You will not keep me from her." Bill said, the threat implied in his tone.

"That is not my role to take." Eric replied. "I think we both know Miss Stackhouse well enough to know that no one can make her do what she doesn't want to do, and she most definitely does not want to see you."

"Do not speak of Sookie in such a formal manner, Eric, you do not know her." Bill's voice deepened, his anger bubbling to the surface. "You will tell me where she went, and you will tell me now."

Eric looked away impatiently. "I will tell you nothing, Bill, lest you forget I am still older and stronger than you and I am still your sheriff."

"Without the magister there is no one to enforce those titles anymore." Bill smiled, glaring at him.

"And yet I could still inflict the true death on you without a second thought." Eric promised him. "Do not be mistaken into thinking you stand a chance against me, Bill."

"And if you knew Sookie like you think you do, you would know that no matter where we stood, she would not forgive you if you ended me." Bill smiled.

"I think you overestimate her feelings towards you." Eric smiled. "It may seem like much time has passed since she found out about your betrayal – "

"Which _you_ inflicted on her!" Bill reminded him, his rage barely contained.

Eric raised his eyebrows matter-of-factly. "Though it was still _your _betrayal. Like I said, the time may have passed slowly for you, but I assure you, time has not healed this wound for her. She still despises you as much as the night she told you so herself."

"Whatever business Sookie and I have to discuss does not require your comment." Bill snarled. "So, I ask you again, where is Sookie?"

"And again, I have no answer for you. Whatever her plans were, she did not share them with me." Eric answered truthfully, adjusting the bag on his side.

"I know she is with the wolf, Eric, is he not yours? Does he not do your bidding?" Bill asked the questions, though he sought no answer.

"As you were witness to the night you tried to drown me in concrete, I released him from his binds to me; we have had no contact since that day." Eric said, getting bored of the situation.

"If that is true, then you won't mind my asking where you are going? It strikes me as odd that the day she comes back and leaves again is the day you decide to plan a weekend away." Bill smiled knowingly.

"A happy coincidence, I assure you." Eric smiled and shrugged. He looked to his watch, and realised that dawn was quickly approaching. "Now, if you would excuse me." Eric turned to leave Bill standing in his club.

Upon facing the door, he felt Bill move swiftly around him once again blocking his way out. As he landed in front of him, teeth bared, Eric felt no more patience for Bill's incessant love-sickness, and rushed at him, pushing him to the wall and holding him up against it. His teeth bared, his eyes locked in with Bills, he growled, "I have tolerated you longer than I feel the need to, and bare this in mind, all that has been holding me back is Sookie's affection for you. Now that her feelings for you are waning, know that I will have no hesitation in ending you." Eric held him coarsely against the wall, pinning him tighter and tighter, feeling the heat of anger flush through his body. "Do not cross me."

"Mark my words, Eric, I will find her." Bill swore. "And you cannot stop me from that."

Reluctantly, Eric let him down, his warning stare constant and unflinching. Bill may have been young in his estimation, but he wasn't stupid. Bill knew his odds against Eric, he wouldn't try anything if they weren't in his favour. Pam's shoes chinking across the floor indicated her arrival, "Your ride is here."

"Wonderful." Eric said, a lightness to his voice in recognition that the altercation, in his estimation, was over. And with a final glance to Bill, Eric walked out of Fangtasia and into the limo he was promised; a long trip awaited him, and putting his discussion with Bill over Sookie out of his mind, but he secretly longed to see the coasts of his home country, a luxury he hadn't enjoyed in centuries. Onward: to Scandinavia.


	8. Come Clean

The flight was short, Sookie didn't debate that, but the night was long. After dinner, with Alcide and then with Eric... Especially after with Eric. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him, or at least not given in to his kissing her, but she couldn't help it. There was an instinctual attraction between them she couldn't deny, but she could ignore for as long as possible. She knew she had to stay away from him, for her own sanity; after everything with Bill, the last thing she wanted was another vampire in her life, especially one whom she didn't trust any more than the last one.

Once they had got off the plane, they rented a car and, due to lack of directions on Sookie's part, Alcide had been driving around fairly aimlessly, looking over at her ever once and a while waiting for her to say something.

Alcide sighed, and after 20 minutes of driving, said, "Sookie, I'm gonna need directions at some point."

Sookie looked over to him, "I know Alcide, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out our next move."

"Sookie, you haven't even told me what my first move was." Alcide pointed out, gripping the steering wheel in frustration. She returned to silence and he pulled over, hoping that stopping would let them start again with some direction. "Sookie, I have been patient, I have stayed quiet, but I think I have the right to know where I'm going."

"I know you do, I'm sorry." Sookie said sincerely.

"Well then stop apologising, dammit, and tell me what's happening. What are we doing here?" Alcide said, finding it hard to keep his temper. The wolf in him meant he ran hot-blooded, he didn't like being taken for a ride. She shifted uncomfortably, which made him place a reassuring hand on hers. "Sookie, you _can_ trust me."

She smiled, searching his thoughts to allay any doubts. "I know that." The road beside them lay silent from cars, and the tall trees lining it made her feel like they were more in the forest than on the side of a road. "I'm just not entirely sure where to begin. And it's a long story and I don't really wanna be losing time."

"How about this then: I will drive you wherever you want to go, whilst you explain why we're here?" Alcide suggested. This was met by a nod from Sookie, so he proceeded to turn the ignition and continue on down the road, with Sookie guiding the way.

"Before I left, all those months ago, I found out that I wasn't entirely... human." This peaked Alcide's interest enough to raise an eyebrow. "You know I can hear people's thoughts, I also have this power..." She looked at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. "As it turns out, I'm part Fae." She waited for a reaction that never came, instead she got a questioning look from him. "The Fae. Faeries?" She repeated, surprised that he hadn't come across those phrases before.

"You're a fairy?" Alcide repeated, a laugh began to appear on his face, which Sookie smiled at and playfully hit him on his arm. "No, no, that's really... cool?" He laughed again, prompting Sookie to do the same.

"That was pretty much my reaction when I found out." Sookie smiled; she loved that in the midst of a serious conversation Alcide could still make her laugh. It was refreshing, and it made the day seem a little brighter, the sun shone through the greying clouds just a little more.

"So we're in Massachusetts, heading for Salem, so that you can what? Reconnect with nature?" Alcide guessed, shrugging.

"Not exactly." Sookie inhaled. "Alcide, what I'm about to tell you, no one knows this yet."

"Ok." Alcide braced himself.

"I didn't go away three months ago. I went away two nights ago." Sookie admitted, looking at his face to gauge a reaction.

Alcide blinked, and looked to her. "But... that doesn't make sense..."

"You're telling me." Sookie exhaled and sat back in her seat, looking to the outside world. "Imagine my surprise when instead of coming back a few hours after I left, finding out it was three months later."

"But that's not possible." Alcide said, exasperated. "How... Did you... what?"

"Those were my questions. And then having to find out about it from Eric..." Sookie shook her head.

"So he knows?" Alcide asked her.

"No, I lied to him. I just, no one can know about this ok?" Sookie told him seriously.

"Know about what? Sookie, I may not be the smartest wolf in the pack, but you're not really making any sense right now." Alcide pointed out, smiling feebly.

"Right." She nodded. "Time works differently in different... realms, or something. Where I was, it wasn't – "

"And you were...?" Alcide attempted leading questions, her narrative confused him and to be honest, he thought she was confusing herself.

"The land of the Faeries." Sookie answered; there was a pause while Alcide processed this, and then he let out a short laugh. "Stop it." Sookie hit him again, making him force his face to be neutral again. "I'm being serious."

"I hope you are. It's kinda funnier this way." Alcide let out a rough chuckle.

Sookie smiled sadly. "I kinda wish it was funnier. Truth is... you weren't entirely wrong when you said that this trip would be dangerous – for me, anyway." Sookie hastily added.

Alcide's look turned serious. "What have you got yourself into, Sookie?"

Sookie nodded. "A war." She didn't look at him, but she felt his disbelieving eyes on her.

"Oh yeah," He replied sarcastically, his tone angry. "I can see why that wouldn't be dangerous."

"Alcide, it's not such a big deal, it's not a _war_ war, but my people are facing extinction if I don't help them now. What was I supposed to do, turn them down, let them die?" Sookie pleaded desperately.

Sookie could see the fury in Alcide's eyes. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't turn this car around right now? My god, Sookie, I thought it was bad enough when the vampires were dragging you into danger, but now you're actively seeking it out for yourself?"

"It's not like that, Alcide. They came to me, for help, there's no one else." Sookie replied; to Alcide the car went silent while she processed what she had just told him. To Sookie, all she could her was his concerns, his anger at being manipulated to come and protect her in a war she had no business being a part of – "This is my business, Alcide, they are my people."

"Dammit Sookie, keep out of my head." Alcide gripped the steering wheel again, so much so he almost feared it would detach from the car. She went silent again. "They've been your people for what, five minutes? And now you want to help them in a war?"

"The threat has been there for centuries; they live in this beautiful place in between worlds, Alcide, that's how they stay safe. But now they're under threat from vampires and they're closing in. If I don't help them, I might well be one of the last faeries in existence, and even then once they knew about me, it wouldn't be long until a bunch of vampires came for me." Sookie finished, her words pleaded with him to listen to her.

Alcide sighed with frustration, and once again pulled over the car to stop. Sookie remained silent, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I think you better start from the beginning."

"We don't have time to – " Sookie began, her tone desperate.

"Sookie!" He raised his voice to her. "I seriously think you better make some time, because I want to know exactly what it is we're doing here if I'm to risk my life taking you on this... whatever it is." Alcide shook his head.

Sookie nodded. "Ok, but Alcide, I promise you, you will not get killed by your involvement in this."

Alcide raised his eyebrows. "It's not that I'm worried about. Once Eric or Bill or even Jason find out I let you come here, they're the ones who will kill me."

Sookie smiled light-heartedly. "Which is precisely why I asked you to come with me."

Alcide nodded, "Ok, I'm all ears."

* * *

"_War? What war?" Sookie asked, her heart sinking in her chest as she felt rather than heard the words come out of Claudine's mouth._

"_The war between the Fae and the vampires." Sookie shook her head, not entirely sure she understood what Claudine just said. "I'm sorry to spring this on you Sookie, but we are all facing certain death if you don't help us."_

"_Certain death? From vampires?" Sookie repeated, wrapping her mind around the key words this conversation was actually based on: vampires, faeries, war, help._

"_You know they drink our blood, you know they would take us if they could." Claudine said, following Sookie's eyes as they fell to the floor. "Now they're closer than ever to finding us, and when they do Sookie, it would mean the end for all of us."_

_Sookie met her eyes again. "And you think I can help you?"_

"_You can walk both worlds in the way full Fae can't; we need help from both sides, but thus far have not had the combined power to bring anyone here, not until recently." Claudine explained._

_Sookie smiled. "I'm just a waitress, Claudine. What could I do?"_

_Claudine smiled proudly. "You are so much more than that. You're one of us."_

_Sookie smiled, somewhat reassured, but still completely freaked out. After the last episode of her life, all Sookie really wanted was to be free of the supernatural world, to take the time to mourn for her relationship with Bill, and rebuild her life the way she wanted to. Now college seemed like a far-flung dream; but what could she do? She couldn't let the Fae face death if there was something she could do to help them. She couldn't deny what she was, and she couldn't refuse Claudine's plea to her; the only conclusion was that she would have to help them, she had no choice._

"_Ok." Sookie nodded with as much certainty as she could muster. "Tell me about this war."_

_Claudine smiled, a look of relief swept over her face. "Thank you, Sookie."_

_Over the next few hours, Claudine went on to tell Sookie of the origins, not only of the war, but of the Fae history itself. She began to say how every myth has some founding in truth._

"_It is true that Salem, Massachusetts was the witch hub of the new world, it was also the hub for every other supernatural. When the new world was discovered, many branches of the supernatural world, much like the humans, fled to the new world with the hope that it could bring them a new beginning. Europe, in particular Celtic Ireland, Scotland and England, had begun to be a dangerous place for them to breed, and vampires knew they resided in the countryside, and despite their best efforts, they were being picked off one by one. With the temptation of Fae blood unable for them to refuse, the vampires were closing in."_

"_This left many, although not all, of the Fae moving with_ _the pilgrims to New England. This is where we resided; the landscape wasn't too dissimilar and faeries, as a rule, need the open countryside to thrive and be happy, much like the design of the Summerlands. As you will know, 1692 was the year of the Salem witch trials. This was a dark era for humanity, and it was difficult to watch, I should know."_

"_You were there?" Sookie asked, astonished, breaking her story._

"_Yes, my dear, I was part of the Fae that originally came over from Ireland." Claudine nodded, and despite Sookie being able to understand how old she was, it was still strange when she heard first person accounts of events that happened hundreds of years ago._

_Claudine continued with her story as Sookie walked with her through the forests of the Fae world. "However, what is left out of human history is that the human men behind the Salem Witch Trials were glamoured by a vampire."_

"_Shut. Up." Sookie's mouth dropped open, as she paused to a standstill._

_Claudine continued. "Back then, the witches and the Fae coexisted peacefully, they were our neighbours and friends, helping each other when we could. This particular vampire, Christophe, was evil; he set the Salem Witch Trials in motion in attempt to hunt out and terrorise all the witches who lived in harmony with the Fae. Rumour was that Christophe had a faerie lover who betrayed him, which left him scorned and so mounted his revenge on all the Fae folk." Claudine tried to disguise it, but Sookie just picked up on a quiver of anxiety that disappeared from radar just as quickly as it had appeared. Sookie felt for Claudine; it must be terrible watching one vampire inflict so much death and pain to others. "The witches protected the Fae while they walked this world; it was them who showed us how to mask our appeal and suppress our essence to vampires. Christophe needed to scare witches enough to withdraw their helping the faeries until we were on our own – alone, we are no match for vampires. Once Christophe spread the word to other vampires that drinking faerie blood could make them walk in the sun, they joined him in his murderous quest to find all the Fae." Claudine spoke this last part with such angry passion, it made Sookie put a calming hand on her friend's should._

_Claudine inhaled shakily. "The tragedy is that the witch trials were a cover for a more pressing war – a war between vampires and the Fae folk. Were it not for Christophe, there would be many more Fae and witches around today. The Fae thought it would be safer to split up and cross to all points all over the country and breed with humans to further mask their scent, protecting our legacy but still carrying it on."_

"_My god," Sookie breathed once she felt the story come to an end. "Claudine, what happened to this vampire?"_

_Claudine shrugged, holding the tears back from her eyes. "Many believe he put the true death upon himself – without the love of his Fae, he did not want to live. Others believe he's still around today, waiting for the last of the Fae's return." Claudine sniffled, pulling herself back from the emotional brink. "The vampires he included in his rampage were part of an order to keep going with this mission which has spread worldwide; some think that Christophe is still running it, others believed the legend was like the search for El Dorado and the search would just not stop, despite his death. Either way, I fear they are getting close."_

"_How do you know?" Sookie enquired, her tone of voice soft._

"_I can feel it." Claudine answered, looking her in the eye. "We all can." She looked around to her kinfolk, who laughed and danced and sang as if there were no care in the world, but even Sookie could feel the hum of anticipation, anxiety and in some, fear, that they were all emanating. "There are three portals between this world and your world, Sookie, three doors to go in and out. No one but us know about these doors, but somehow, the vampires seem to be getting unnervingly close." Claudine lowered her voice to a whisper. "It seems unlikely that they found them on their own. There is talk that their locations have been betrayed, though no one knows how."_

"_That's awful." Sookie exclaimed._

"_We need a defence, and you might just be the key to our very salvation." Claudine told her. "In Salem, there is a cave, unnoticeable and unfound by man, that only a Fae can detect, set up before the witch trials by our witch friends. Whereas once the witch and Fae were united against vampires, the trials left them sore, scattered and bruised. They came to fear the vampires and relinquished their alliance with the Fae, but promised to stay neutral, helping neither the Fae nor the vampires, and as a final act of friendship, they cursed themselves should they ever reveal the cave's location to a vampire. This cave is but one of three worldwide, it is booby trapped in several ways, the entrance filled with dust of dead Fae that came before them; protectors of the entrance. In this cave, there is one of the entrances to the Fae world, but before that it is said there is a chest with something inside it, something that no one but the Fae know about, and not even we know what is inside. The cave and chest predate the Fae's arrival in the new world; legend says the chest holds something that could save the Fae race, something that would ensure our survival, but something so tempestuous and unpredictable that it was split into three and told that it should not be used lightly, but only as a last resort." Sookie nodded, entranced by the story. "You must go to this place, grab the chest and meet me here with the other two half-Fae, Daemon and Nissa, doing the same job for the other two portals."_

"_There are others?" Sookie asked, feeling immediately reassured. "Can I meet them?"_

_Claudine nodded, with a smile on her face. "Once you've crossed the entrance back here with the chest, we will all meet up here and discuss how to proceed."_

* * *

"And that's all that was said before I saw a blinding light and returned back to the cemetery I'd left only a few hours before. Or so I thought." Sookie shrugged, still not quite able to grasp the time that elapsed.

She looked over to Alcide, his eyes were almost out of his head. He opened his mouth to form words, but as Sookie knew, his thoughts were too jumbled to make sentences. "Well, that's..." He winced, exhaling having not realised he held his breath so long. "The witch trials were set up by a vampire?" Sookie nodded, appreciating that he was having as much difficulty with this as she did. "And now you're gonna be a part of a war that may or may not get you killed by crazy-ass vampires so that you can save your people?"

Again, Sookie nodded. "Yep, that's about it in a nutshell." Alcide nodded, his mind making sense of it all. Then he turned to Sookie with a thought that surprised her. "No!" Sookie replied to the thought before he had a chance to verbalise it.

"Sookie, I'm just saying if you're going up against vampires anyway, wouldn't it make sense?" Alcide reasoned with her. "Vampires are stronger than werewolves, even I admit that."

"Vampires are the problem here, Alcide, not the solution. How do you think Claudine and the Fae would feel about me bringing a vampire here?" Sookie asked, immediately flustered.

"I'm just saying, as much as I hate the guy, if Eric or even Bill knew where you were and what you were doing – " Alcide began with a warning tone in his voice.

"They would not have let me come, and they will continue not knowing. Ok?" Sookie said firmly. "And now that you know, I understand if you want to leave."

Alcide sighed and started the car up again; the sun now high in the sky. "Well if you're gonna be emotionally blackmailing me like that, how can I leave? You'll get dead out here without me, Sookie, fairy powers or no."

Sookie smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Alcide."

"Uh huh." Alcide smiled as he kicked the car into gear, and pulled back onto the road. "So on to this cave. Any ideas where it is?"

Sookie nodded enthusiastically; entirely glad that it was Alcide who came with her on this trip and no one else. He was kind, patient, understanding and exactly what she needed; telling him felt like the weight she had been carrying since she got back had been lifted, and for the first time in a while, she actually felt happy.


	9. Instinct

It was near midnight and for the first time in a long time, Sookie was sleeping through it. Or at least, she attempted to. As it turned out, her body clock had been royally screwed; adapting to her boyfriend's waking hours had clearly been a lot easier than adapting back to her own. Maybe being human just wasn't so natural to her after all.

Slipping out of her bed, with the munchies kicking in, she surveyed the contents of the minibar. It was filled with all the usuals: tiny bottles of liquor, candy bars, nuts in all their different varieties and a couple of pieces of fruit, namely an apple, banana and nectarine. Alcide was sleeping soundly in the adjoining room and the walls were thin in this hotel, so she wanted to stay as quiet as possible so as not to wake him and left the lights off for fear for under-the-door glare; some people were light sleepers and she had to respect that. Refocusing her thoughts on the minibar, she decided on something natural, delectable and soft to the touch. She lifted the nectarine to her lips; it smelled sweet, inviting; her teeth punched through the skin to experience the juice bursting out onto her tongue. Drips of the juice trickled down her hand, down her arm until they reached her elbow, and dropped to the floor.

She felt an arm move round her waist, pulling her into another body. His head rested close to her hair, inhaling the deep scent, and she relaxed into his embrace. Sookie could feel his bare chest against her back, thinly lined by the silk of her nightdress, though her shoulders could feel his cold skin against her warmth. He made her shiver, more so as his lips lightly brushed against her neck. "You're teasing me." He breathed.

Sookie kept her gaze on the nectarine, the juices flowing freely down her arm, it became bruised by the indent of her thumbs. "This is a dream."

"This is whatever you want it to be." His hands explored her body; her stomach, her hips, her thighs. "Tell me that doesn't intrigue you. Tell me you're not attracted to the feeling of piercing the flesh, feeling the sweet nectar flow down your throat, tearing at the darker fleshy centre." His voice was husky, seducing.

"I'm not." Sookie whispered, disturbed. She lowered the fruit from her eye line, feeling his hands move purposefully across her body; his hand slid down her smooth thigh, gently pulling at the hem of her nightdress, making her quiver. "Eric, you shouldn't..." His touch almost made her... She turned quickly, Eric's hand coming free though his arm still held her tightly. She looked into his eyes, he didn't move away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"But you like what I'm doing to do, what I do to you." He lowered his lips to her neck again, and she let him roll his tongue over her skin, his teeth playing with the idea of biting down. She rested her hands on his arms that gripped her, hoping for balance.

She exhaled. "Well sure, when you do that." Eric lifted his face to meet hers, a smile playing across his face.

"How do you do this to me? I've never felt this way before." Eric's husky words flowed like water that lifted her up in a whirlpool. He brought his hand up to push her hair out from her face, holding her head gently.

Sookie smiled coyly, "I don't know, it's probably in the same sort of way you do something to me."

Sookie admitted. "Something I don't know if I should trust."

She lowered her eyes, though he lifted her chin up again to look him in the eye. "Trust your instinct. What does it say about me?"

She considered this for a moment; slowly, uncertainly, she lifted herself up to him, pressing her lips to his. He responded, drinking her in, pulling her close to him, lifting her up against the wall –

* * *

"Sookie!" She awoke with a jolt to see Alcide standing over her, the car door open. She immediately blushed and looked around, composing herself. "What were you dreaming about?"

"No one, nothing!" She smiled feeling incredibly embarrassed, and incredibly happy that she was the only one out of the two of them who could read minds. She looked around her; they had stopped in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The path, once concrete-laden, was now a dirt path, the trees had gotten thicker and darker and the number of people around radically dropped to zero. "Where are we?"

"Where we ought to be, if your directions are anything to go by." Alcide replied, standing up and looking around.

Sookie got out of the car and took a deeper look at her surroundings. "We made it that quickly?"

"Yup. I guess time goes by pretty quick when you fall asleep." Alcide smiled. His face turned serious, and he added, "Sookie, I think if that proves anything, it proves that we should find a hotel somewhere, rest for the night and take all this on tomorrow."

Sookie flinched, "No hotels." He gave her a quizzical look, and she smiled and shrugged it away. "I just mean, no hotels, we're here now. This is what we came for."

Alcide gave her a minute to rethink, but clearly it was a minute too long. "Ok, Sookie, but if a vampire should torture me for any given time because of this, our friendship may not recover."

Sookie smiled at his quip. "Well you just send him to me if that happens, this is nobody's business but my own."

Alcide winced. "And still, I don't think he'd see it that way." Neither one of them knew particularly which vampire the other was referring to, and for peace of mind, Sookie didn't bother to find out.

They kept walking in silence down a forest path; the trees seemed to get taller and taller as they walked deeper into the forest, the scent of pine and the freshness of the leaves made the air cooler, Sookie could believe the whole world smelled of this once, before man began to roam the earth. Sookie had always felt an affinity with nature, only now had she come to realise that it was probably because of her faerie genes. She detected a small skip in Alcide's step as well; if she didn't know any better, she might guess that he too felt connected to the freedom of the woods, the potential to literally leap outside of his skin and run and hunt the way his body compelled him to.

They walked on, and on, the sun getting lower in the sky, with Alcide looking over to her questioningly from time to time. Finally, he asked, "Sookie, I hate to break this to you, but I don't think there are any caves around her."

"Claudine said it was around here somewhere." Sookie looked around her in every direction, and she understood his concern. It seemed like there were miles and miles of trees and nothing else.

Alcide stopped. "Maybe wrong directions or something? Maybe we took a wrong turn?" He stroked the back of his head in frustration, tiredness as well.

Alcide spoke, but she barely heard a word. A way off in the distance in front of them, she swore she heard something... something like a song, the melody wasn't anything she recognised and she was barely sure she heard it at all, but... "I don't think so..." Sookie followed the path further, Alcide following her, though questioning her every step. She shushed him, and everything went silent except the birds in the trees and the melody of the forest. "Do you hear that?"

Alcide paused a moment. "Hear what?" He strained his ears, focusing in the direction that she did, continually moving with her through the forest.

They kept moving until Sookie stopped, a broad smile played across her face. "What do you see?"

Alcide gazed to where she looked, forcing his eyes to pick up on anything beyond the ordinary. Eventually, he shook his head, "Trees and more trees, just like the last four miles."

Sookie beamed, "That is so cool."

"What is?" Alcide tilted his head questioningly at her.

In front of her and slightly to the left, where Alcide could only see trees, there was a cave formation protruding out of a cliff, with a water feature just outside it, the sound of water trickling from the rocks into the water. And as they had got closer, music got softly louder and although she didn't understand it, Sookie felt confident that the music was actually coming from the rocks. "And you can't hear that?"

"Hear what? Sookie, what is going on?" He raised his arms in frustration.

Smiling, she turned to him and said, "We're definitely in the right place."

"Sookie, I don't know where you think we are, but this place gives me a bad feeling, and when I get bad feelings, I tend to listen to them." Alcide said, his tone serious. "Keeps me alive." He muttered.

"I think that's part of it. That feeling in your gut saying we should turn around? I think it's part of the protection spell, or whatever it is." Sookie smiled; she felt more than a small measure of pride at her Fae abilities to detect the cave, and more than a small feeling of amusement that Alcide couldn't see or hear anything. Sookie followed the path up to the cave's entrance, but found Alcide no longer beside her. He stood still where they began their conversation, "Aren't you coming?"

"Ordinarily I wouldn't let you go into that cave by yourself," Alcide smiled stiffly, "But I'm having trouble following you past this point."

Sookie turned back down the road to be next to him, "I'm sorry Alcide, it may be Faeries only from this point onward. Maybe the fact you can't see or hear what I'm seeing and hearing is a sign."

"Or a trap." Alcide pointed out. He felt it had to be said for her sake, and Sookie understood. He didn't know about the Fae, who they were, what they were, so she could understand his hesitation and doubt, but she didn't question that; she may have had doubts about who to trust these days, but she didn't feel anything threatening from Claudine or the Fae. Besides, unlike with vampires, she could hear their thoughts and there was nothing malicious in them.

"I know what you're thinking," Sookie began and an ironic laugh came from Alcide, accompanied by the shake of his head. "But you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing." She rested a reassuring hand on his upper arm, putting aside for just a second how truly chiselled he was.

Alcide nodded; he had no choice but to let her go. "Ok, but I'm gonna be right here, no matter how long it takes."

Sookie nodded appreciatively. "Don't wait up, the last time I went for one night and came back three months later."

She began to move off back to the invisible cave, when Alcide called out, "Sookie. Look after yourself, ok?"

Sookie smiled, Alcide watching her move away; suddenly, like a sprite, and almost in the blink of an eye she seemingly disappeared from view, as if she'd dissolved. Alcide traced her movements with his eyes, hoping to see some glimmer of her shape, but nothing appeared. He leaned against a tree, noticing that the sun was falling from the sky and it wouldn't be long until night was upon him. Once again he wondered how Sookie got caught up in this mess, and consequentially how he managed to, but could only pray for her safety and hope three months wouldn't pass until he saw her again.


	10. Cave of Wonders

Sookie felt her heartbeat quicken, a surge of adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Her hands touched the edge of the cave, she leant on the rock as she peered in. Uncertainly, she looked behind her and could see Alcide still standing there, leaning against a tree. She had tried calling out to him, but whenever she tried he didn't respond, and once he didn't react to her waving at him, she deduced that whatever it was stopping Alcide from seeing the cave and walking over to it, also stopped him from being able to see past this invisible barrier.

The cave was traditionally dark, and even with the help of the sun lighting the forest around her, she could only see a few feet into the cave. Using her hands as her guide, she felt along the side of the cave, taking each step slowly and making sure she had her footing before committing to the step. She noticed that before she entered, the opening of the cave had rocks at the foot of it, and now as she felt dry dirt between her exposed toes, she couldn't help but visualise that this 'dry dirt' was the remains of faeries sent to protect the cave. As Claudine had said, this cave had always been protected in one way or another, and it didn't take a huge stretch of the imagination to guess how many Fae had dedicated their lives to protecting this secret. Sookie couldn't imagine giving her whole life to protect a box of which the contents were entirely unknown; which just made her mission even more pressurised. If she failed, or if something went wrong, it could quite literally be the end of the world for the Fae. Taking a breath, Sookie pushed that thought out of her mind, it was too much pressure and she had enough to concentrate on right now other than the fate of the Fae resting in her hands.

Sookie had been in caves before; when she was younger, her parents would take both her and Jason all around to different tourist sites, one of which was a cave formation that had formed in over millions of years. She remembered looking at the stalactites and stalagmites joining together to form pillars, hearing about how they take millions of years to find each other, but once they do, they bond for life, using each other for strength. Sookie smiled at her memory; what she would give for that kind of relationship. Her point at remembering this was that her recall of that cave, and knowledge of caves in general, was that it was usually a few degrees cooler inside that out, and yet this one was decidedly warmer, muggier. Sookie knew this wouldn't be like a normal cave, but she thought temperature was not generally be manipulated.

She also thought her eyes would adapt to the dark, but even with her hand right in front of her, she couldn't see anything immediately in front of her or otherwise. _I bet vampires don't have this problem, _she thought to herself. She kept inching closer, and with each step, she became more confident that nothing was actually in her way; the rock walls were smooth on her palms, the dust had been kicked about enough that it was now in her sandals and lining her ankles.

What felt like twenty minutes later, Sookie was still walking, but her hands had given up tracing the rock walls for direction and her eyes had switched off: her body was on automatic. Through some trick of fate, or maybe by design, the corridor was straight, long and wide, with nothing to compromise it. Sookie had the nagging suspicion that this wasn't right; no naturally forming cave had a corridor this long, and she had the feeling in her gut that if she tried to turn around and head back to the entrance she wouldn't quite find it in the same place as before.

"More magic..." She muttered to herself; she reminded herself to do some research on witches if she ever got out of this cave, if only to attempt to ready herself should she come across magic again. Still, she couldn't help but be grateful that at least she wasn't a hostage right now, or in a certain vampire's basement chained like a dog by a collar, or being bitten into by a power-hungry vampire King, or being beaten to a pulp by psychopaths with another certain vampire just sitting idly by. It occurred to Sookie that she had been a victim a lot recently, sometimes without even realising it. Gran had raised her to be self-sufficient and strong; she realised how lately that isn't how she felt at all. In some ways, she thought that might be part of the reason she agreed to helping the Fae: this she was doing alone, she chose this mess for herself rather than being dragged into someone else's. It wasn't like she was becoming an adrenaline junkie, it was more about taking control of her life, even if right now it wasn't quite going in the direction she'd planned. Or any direction at all...

"Hello?" Sookie called out, at first softly and then louder until she heard her voice reverberate down the tunnel. What else could she do? "Claudine sent me." If nothing else, by calling out like that, she found that the tunnel just kept going, and going, and going. "Is there anyone there?"

If Sookie had learned anything from horror movies, it was not to be the stupid blonde who insists on entering the death-trap of a situation, be it the house with the axed down door or the pitch black basement, and then to call out 'Hello?', but unlike those girls she had no choice. Running away wasn't an option here, there was no telling where she would end up, and staying quiet could keep her locked in there forever. If only she'd brought a lighter, or a torch, something to light up... Sookie stopped and looked down at her hands, or at least raised them in front of her. Light. Sookie needed light. But she couldn't... besides, it was only used as a weapon. But maybe if she could control it? What did she have to lose?

Sookie held her hands out in front of her, bracing herself one foot in front of the other. _Come on, come on..._ She chanted to herself, stretching her hands out, flexing her fingers. A few seconds she stood there, but nothing happened. _Oh come on!_ And still nothing.

"How did it work last time..." Sookie looked to her hands again, and remembered what Russell had said to her, how it made her feel and then a sudden burst of blue light exploded from her palm. She narrowed her eyes, considering trying that again. Her powers were clearly tied to her emotions, and they presented themselves when she was scared, and angry. She thought about all the times her powers had shown themselves in the last year; putting together all the memories of Mary Ann polluting Gran's house, slashing her back, hurting Bill, her desperation to save Sam, the werewolf who forced her to the floor, the hunger in his eyes; the anger surged within her, the collective images of all those times rolling together going around and around in her mind. She stretched out her arms and focused until a familiar warm glow penetrated her palms and fingertips, firing a blue bolt of light into the cave, bursting it open with light. Sookie opened her eyes after the burst and found that the light had left her fingers and seemingly stuck to the walls; her mouth dropped open. The cave twinkled with blue light; not only had she done it, had controlled her powers, but somehow the light had been caught in what looked like glass sequins on the walls and were slowly reflecting back at her.

"It took you long enough." Sookie spun around, her breath stuck in her chest until her sight rested on a man standing directly in front of what looked like a pool of white water, but it stood vertically from the ground.

"Where did you come from?" Sookie asked; logically she had been facing the back of the cave and she would have had to walk right past him and the pool, which was entirely impossible, particularly as the corridor she was following had completely disappeared.

"Interesting question, especially as you clearly don't have a clue where you came from either." He replied dryly. Sookie had to look up to really see him; he stood well over six feet, baring a hard, muscled chest visible through a white shirt that lead up to a typically good looking face, dark features with puppy brown eyes and full lips: he was stunning really, the makings of a dimple at the corner of his mouth, though she had yet to see him smile. "You're not too bad yourself." That did it, he smiled at her.

Her mouth dropped open a little, "I wasn't..." He gave her a meaningful glance, and the penny dropped. "You're a Faery." He nodded and felt the blood rush to her cheeks a little and became very glad the lighting wasn't very good in there.

"As are you, it seems." He smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Victor."

"Sookie Stackhouse." She took his hand and shook, dropping his hand just as quickly as she took it. "I guess they weren't kidding when they said the Fae inherited good looks." She smiled meekly.

He laughed, "It isn't the worse part about being part Fae."

She smiled again until no more words were spoken, rather, thoughts and images were being exchanged. In a moment, she learned a little bit about Victor's history as the keeper of the portal, that shiny pool like substance behind him, and how he came to be a keeper. She also learnt that the cave was one big perception trick; she had been walking for just about half an hour, but she hadn't actually been moving. It was all part of the spell that kept the portal and keeper safe; only when a Fae's power is used to illuminate does the portal become visible.

"You see how a torch or lighter may not work in that instance." Victor smiled.

"You heard me? A little help might have been nice." Sookie placed her hands on her hips. She looked at him sceptically, "And why couldn't I hear your thoughts before?"

"Sorry, rules are rules. Some things you've gotta figure out for yourself, and you can hear me because I'm letting you hear me. The Fae haven't taught you how to use your telepathic powers yet?" Victor asked.

Sookie shrugged. "I kinda only met them recently. There wasn't really time for that." Victor nodded. "I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Actually no," Victor shifted uncomfortably. "The Fae do not enter this cave, you're actually the first company I've had in, oh..." He paused in deep thought. "About 245 years, the Fae, the full-blooded ones that is, aren't allowed to come in here."

"What? You've been alone in here all that time? You poor thing." Sookie felt for him, tilting her head sympathetically.

Victor shrugged. "You get used to it." Another pause. Knowing about his solidarity, she understood why he wasn't the most natural of conversationalists. "Hey!" He leaned back, having taken offense. "I do ok. If anything, the rocks in here think I talk too much." Sookie looked at him questioningly, and he smiled light-headedly. "A joke."

Sookie cracked a smile. "Sorry, you never know. And sorry, about the comment, as soon as I can I'm learning that turning my thoughts off trick." Victor nodded, leaning his weight on his back leg. "Anyway, the real reason I'm here, I need the chest. Do you know where it is?"

Victor nodded. He motioned his arm over to her right; she followed the direction of his arm and in the corner, a fuzzy shape she unconsciously decided was another rock slowly morphed into the sharp image of a wooden chest on top of a pillar.

"How did you...?" Sookie walked slowly over to the chest, laying her hands on it.

"If you don't know where it is, it's very difficult to find it. Not impossible, but not easy." Victor told her. "It's another defence mechanism."

"Wow." Sookie grabbed the box and held it in her arms. "Almost makes you wonder why you're here at all."

Victor smiled at her sincerely. "Don't feel bad for me Sookie, I'm here because I want to be. No one forces me to do this. I am here to protect something potentially terrible, and now that I've met you, found out pretty much every single thing about you through your experiences, I know what you want the box for and know you are a safe person to turn it over to."

Sookie smiled uncomfortably, "Every single thing?" Her mind automatically turned to her experiences with Bill, Eric and Alcide, without any power to stop it. Victor darted his eyes and now it was his turn to blush, Sookie now hearing his thoughts. "_That _was not intended for you or anyone else to see."

"Definitely work on that suppressing your thoughts thing, ok? For me?" Victor mockingly put his hands together in a pleading way and Sookie nodded with a smile playing across her face.

"No problem." They stood facing the portal. "So if I go through this...?"

"You'll find yourself safe and sound in the Fae world." He nodded confidently. "Supposedly."

"Wait, what?" Sookie paused before she was about to step forward. "You haven't been through?"

"Not me personally, but I've heard that it works fine." Victor nodded vehemently.

"Thanks," Sookie replied dryly. "That's encouraging. Wish me luck."

"Nice to have met you, Sookie Stackhouse." Victor smiled; it was the last sight she saw before stepping through the pool of white liquid into a blinding light.


	11. All In

"Welcome to Denmark, Mr. Northman." On getting off the plane, Eric was greeted by a limousine and a vampire, young in his estimation, who seemed to take the role of his driver.

"Thank you." He walked over to him and handed the boy his bag, which he promptly took, nodding his head and then opening back door for Eric to get in. It had been a long time since he'd had such service, but now for the life of him he didn't think why; there was a satisfaction in having a driver that driving alone didn't give him, he felt regal and it felt good.

Before getting into the car, Eric took the time to look about him, to breathe in his native air once again. The airport was grey and dull, and was a new development since he had last been there some hundred years ago, but the area was familiar, like an old friend; the bitter cold of the winter months sliced through his dead skin and he couldn't help but wonder for a moment how his human flesh coped with such an unforgiving winter; in that moment he felt like a foreigner, he had become too used to the warm air the Deep South offered him, had forgotten his upbringing in this climate. But the vague scent of the sea wafted around him; he was close to the ocean here, close to beaches where the vapours from the waves crashing against the rocks stayed in the wind which covered his home country. The smell brought back memories of playing with his father on the beaches of the North Sea, the spray of the ocean coming up and whipping him in the face like a hard rain.

"Is this your first trip to Denmark?" The young vampire enquired just before he sat down in the driver's seat.

Eric smiled. "No, it's not." He got in the car and closed the door behind him. The engine started and off they went, Eric looking through the tinted windows at his homeland, trying to remember what it was before the buildings started. It was his home, but not like he'd ever known it; it could never be how he remembered it, and that saddened him.

"My employer sends his apologies for not meeting you in person," The vampire said, his face only partially visible over the partition. "He said to tell you he will meet you when we arrive."

Eric nodded. "And where will that be?"

He smiled knowingly. "It's not far; he owns a big house in the countryside about half an hour away from here. We'll be meeting him there."

Even in the dark and the frost, what struck Eric the most was the brilliant greens emanating from the trees, the grass, the bushes and general surrounding area. Whereas Louisiana offered some foliage here and there, it was nothing compared to the vast countryside Denmark was soaked in, and he'd forgotten it. He tried to remember what looking at the countryside through human eyes felt like, what the sunlight looked like between the leaves of the trees and the sparkle from the ice... but it was so long ago, his memory was strained, clouded by his existence as a vampire.

Finally the slowing of the vehicle as it pulled up into a long driveway indicated the end of the trip and Eric hoped for some answers as to why he was here in the first place. The driver wasn't lying when he described the country house as 'big', it rivalled the size of Russell's house in Mississippi. The porch light was on, illuminating the driveway, as were all the lights in the house, several figures moving across the landings on the first and second floors.

"Your bag, sir." The driver held it in his hands as he opened Eric's door. Eric took the bag, and moved to the front door. The driver left him to it, returned to the car and drove off, stranding him at the house.

The front door opened, and a familiar face greeted him, cigar in mouth but smiling nonetheless. "Northman! It's about time you showed up."

Eric smiled and entered into the house, taking his offered hand and shaking it. "Nigel. It's been a long time."

"I'd say," Nigel closed the front door behind him and walked him into the living room. It was traditionally decorated, polished wooden mantle pieces, champagne glasses filled with blood greeted him, and Nigel gestured he shook take one. "What was it, the turn of the century?"

"Yes." Eric replied, taking a sip from his glass, each sitting in opposite arm chairs. "Two centuries ago you'll find."

"Ah yes." Nigel sighed as he relaxed into his armchair.

Eric looked around, a buzz of excitement and movement all around him and seemingly throughout the house. "Have I interrupted a party?"

Nigel smiled, "On the contrary, my dear boy," Despite his being decidedly older than Nigel, he always insisted of using that term for him and anyone who looked younger than him; he was made vampire in his later 50's, and so no matter how old other vampires around him were, he still joked that he was older than all of them. "You're our guest of honour."

Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Interesting, as I still don't know why I'm here."

"And yet here you are." He spread his arms in dramatic fashion.

"You called me and I owe you." Eric leaned forward.

"Exactly," Nigel took a more ominous tone, and leaned forward to meet him. "But I think you'll find you're going to like repaying this debt." Eric stayed silent and let Nigel go on. "My employer, the owner of this fine house, deals in rare commodities, and he has been working for a very long time on this particular commodity."

"And where do I come in?" Eric asked, relaxing back into his chair.

"Well," Nigel took a sip from his glass, "He's not from this area, he only recently came here himself in the last few months and for what he's looking for, he needs someone who knows the area, someone familiar with this country as far back as it goes. Well, I knew of your past here, your impressive age, and I gave him your name."

Eric smiled, unconvinced. "So you gave your employer my name to be a tour guide? And this would clear my debt to you?" Eric put his glass on the table beside him and clasped his hands. "I think I know you fairly well, Nigel, and you wouldn't even the score between us if there wasn't something _you'd_ be getting in return."

Nigel's eyes glinted. "Let's just say the dividends of this job will be incredibly rewarding, more so than anything you could give in return for saving your pithy progeny's life way back when." Nigel sipped his blood. "How is Pam these days?"

"Still working for me. A lot stronger than you saw her last." Eric nodded. It was the turn of the 19th century, and Eric had felt the need to celebrate it with a progeny at his side. With Godric's blessing, Eric turned a young woman, lost in the night. In the same way that Godric had been a father to him, Eric wished for a child of his own, one from his own country; one cold night, he bit her and laid in the ground with her. Unbeknownst to him, British troops attacked Copenhagen and for those few days, Denmark was littered by the British soldiers. Pam was still getting used to being a vampire, and Eric, unable to watch her 24 hours a day, didn't see as she snuck off one night to a local pub. She wasn't aware that silver binds vampires, and instead of the nice human drink she was looking for, ended up with a bunch of British vampire hunters that came with the troops, hungry for the next kill. One thing led to another, and if it weren't for Nigel ripping each of their throats out, Eric would have realised where she was and arrived too late, and Pam wouldn't have survived that night.

Nigel nodded, inhaling from his cigar. "Well, she's a lucky thing to have her looking out for her that way."

At that moment, other vampires wandered into the living room, their glasses in hand, and welcoming Eric.

"I hear you're the one who's gonna help us." A vampire shouted at him.

"I'll see what I can do." Eric replied steadily, rising from his chair to meet the others eye to eye.

"Fellas, this is Eric Northman. He used to be a local here." Nigel patted him on the back. "Eric, these are your back-up, whatever you need. We work as a team."

From behind them, a rotund man walked up, and like the parting of the seas, the vampire lackeys let him through. The man also held a cigar in his hand and wore a fine Italian suit, a yellow silk tie hanging proudly from his neck. "Eric Northman." He extended his free hand to take Eric's. "It's nice to finally meet you." Once shaken, his put his hand back in his pocket. "I'm very glad you're here. You're going to help me get something I have been looking forward to for a long time."

Eric smiled. "And yet I still don't know what I'm doing here."

He turned to Nigel with a surprised look on his face. To Eric's surprise, Nigel almost shrank away and replied apologetically, "We didn't quite get onto that."

The leader, so far nameless, nodded his head deep in thought. "No matter, it gives me the satisfaction of seeing the look of joy and awe on his face, in the same way it did for all my employees." He looked around to them who cheered in glory.

"But please, excuse my manners, let me introduce myself." He smiled smugly. "My name is Christophe, Christophe Renauldi. And you, Mr. Northman, are going to bring me to El Dorado."

* * *

Sookie laid out by the sun; she felt the rays lightly touch her skin, the longer she lay there, the more intense it felt, though it never burned her, just... wrapped around her, keeping her safe. Her hands swam across the pool beside her, feeling the silk-like cool between her fingers.

The last hour was spent waiting. She had come through the portal to the other side, to be greeted by Claudine and a young man. He had light features, blonde scruffy hair, blue eyes that always seemed to look straight through her and a skinny shape which you would accustom to a musician. His name was Daemon, and like Sookie, he had come through one of the portals in England doing the same job she had been asked to do; it seemed he beat her through her portal by a matter of minutes. Claudine thanked them for being so quick and took the chests to a safe house until it was reunited with the third that was still to come.

While she was gone and they were waiting for the last person to come through – a girl, Sookie was told, by the name of Nissa – she had taken the time to get to know Daemon. Part-Fae, like her, his family exercised the fact that they were not like others and he had grown up knowing about his powers, his family's history with the Fae, and Sookie found herself a little jealous. Knowing about what she was would have prevented some unnecessary surprises along the way, and having parents who helped her with her powers would have made her a lot more able to protect herself in the last few months. Sookie had to smile, they had their entire conversation through telepathy, and he found it strange that she didn't have more of her conversations simply through the mind. Sookie also asked him a little bit about how he managed to mask his thoughts, and how she might train herself to do the same; as it turned out, what she had learnt to do in order to block other people out could be adapted to block her own thoughts from other people. They spent much of their time trading stories, and methods in how to hone their powers. Sookie told him about what happened in the cave, how the light from her hands stuck to the wall, expecting to hear a similar story with him, but was instead met by a look of shock.

"Seriously?" His mouth moved so Sookie assumed the sound was coming from his lips rather than his mind.

"Yeah." Sookie laughed. "It was a test. Didn't you have to do the same?"

"Each cave has a different test that only you can figure out." Claudine walked over, smiling. "Each test is personal and it changes depending on your personality."

Sookie looked to Daemon for confirmation of this and he nodded affirmatively. "She's right. I had a telepathic test, pick the right cave, that kind of thing."

Sookie received images from him: he stood in a dark cave, vaguely lit, and like a mirror reflecting an image a hundred times, she saw that Daemon's test was to pick the right cave from the multiple options he was given, with only a riddle transmitted telepathically to help him. "Wow, I don't know if I would have got that one."

"Yeah, I didn't the first time either. Or the second time. Third time lucky." He smiled weakly.

"You succeeded because you were meant to." Claudine smiled, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

A moment of silence passed, when Sookie asked, "Hasn't Nissa come through yet? It's been almost over an hour."

Claudine shook her head, her face contorted, worried. "No, and I'm starting to worry, it shouldn't have taken this long. And with time of the essence... there are vampires there, they surround each and every cave, I was worried for each of you, but didn't think they were anywhere near close enough to put you in danger..."

"Don't worry, Claudine." Sookie rested a hand on her shoulder, and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she's just held up."

"But what if she's not?" Daemon chimed in less optimistically. "What if the vamps have got Nissa and the chest?"

"I pray to the Gods that hasn't happened." Claudine said gravely. "If the vampires have even one box, we stand no chance."

"What if one of us went through?" Daemon suggested. "Either she's just lost in the cave and we can help her through, or else, figure out what happened."

Claudine glanced to Sookie and Daemon. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't imperative..."

"We know." Sookie nodded understandingly. She looked to Daemon, "We'll both go. There's safety in numbers, and if something happens to one of us, at least the other can grab the chest and make it back here."

"If the cave has been compromised and there are vampires, you will be put in grave danger." Claudine warned. "Even with your individual powers, vampires are smart and fast creatures, you may not be able to outfight them."

"I've had some experience with vampires," Sookie smiled weakly. "I can take care of myself."

Claudine nodded weakly. "Even so, let me show you this. Individually, you have great powers, but when bonded together, they are magnified. Here," She brought Sookie's and Daemon's hands together and lifted them up so their palms faced her. "Right now you are tied, sharing thoughts, emotions. Use that, find the common ground in the farthest corners of your minds, a neutral place beyond either of your own thoughts, where you share a common base instinct: survival." Sookie closed her eyes, passed by her own thoughts and memories, witnesses Daemon's and like a desert in the middle of a technicolor rainforest, they both stood in the same place, equally lost. "That place that neither one of you knows, use that. If you are in trouble, focus your thoughts together on your objective, and blast. Together, this generates a blinding light which stuns your opponents into freezing; it only lasts a couple seconds, but it is the greatest weapon we have."

Sookie and Daemon returned back to the Fae world, opening their eyes. "Nothing stronger? Setting to stun instead of to kill?"

"We don't kill." Claudine said seriously. "Our powers were never designed for that, were never needed for that."

Daemon nodded, embarrassed by his question. Claudine added, "And know this, it takes a great amount of energy to generate a blast like that. It has almost never been done by faeries, and never by a part-Fae alone, and if you find yourselves needing it, your other powers may become frazzled."

"Like a broken fuse?"Sookie asked.

"Precisely." Claudine nodded. "You should also know, we equipped each portal with a defence system. Once it senses that it's been compromised, a security measure will activate and only one person can go through it before it locks down and is unusable. It is designed to keep the Fae safe from anything, especially a situation like this one. If the vampires have found the cave..." She shuddered.

"What triggers the lockdown?" Sookie asked.

"A violent act. A punch, a kick, a bolt of blue light..." Claudine shrugged. "Maybe even a thought. We're not sure. Nothing like this has ever happened before. It's unprecedented."

Sookie nodded. "We understand. Hopefully we'll be back in a few minutes. If not..."

A moment of silence settled between them, "Good luck. I will be waiting for you."

They walked towards the pool of water, before Sookie paused. "Wait, where is it we'll end up? Where is the third portal?"

Claudine nodded and replied, "Denmark. It's in Denmark."


	12. Belly of the Beast

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, just moved into uni, slight lack of internet =( So, I'm updating two chapters just to show you how much I love you =)**  
**Stay awesome, Feral XX**

* * *

Eric had now been in Denmark for just over two weeks, and the job he was hired to do was still unfinished. In Christophe's estimation, Eric should have found the cave over a week ago and for some reason or another was stalling, though he couldn't figure out why. The irony of choosing perhaps the one vampire in the world who did not want to uncover the Fae's hide out to do just that made Eric laugh to himself sometimes; and he wouldn't lie to himself, when he heard Christophe's proposal, heard what it was he needed Eric for, he was intrigued. And for some reason, he was flattered to be asked to come, though he knew it was as much to do with his age as his knowledge of the area. Many a vampire had come from Denmark, not all of them were 1000 years old with the strength and the speed to go with it. Eric had found out some interesting information about Christophe and his troops as well; Christophe was barely 600 years old, and he had begun the hunt for the Fae just before the turn of the 18th century, though he hadn't uncovered why. This, of course, meant Eric was more powerful than him, but the vast array of vampires around him were fiercely loyal to him, still believing after all this time that he was getting them closer and closer to that mythical Fae blood; and now, they seem more energetic and excited than ever that they were finally close. Eric had heard of myths of the Fae for generations, and before Sookie, he had never actually met one, but he couldn't deny that for centuries he wasn't lured by the promise of the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted and the chance to walk in the sun. Having achieved both of those things in the last year, which he tactfully chose to remain hidden from the Fae hunters, he understood now more than ever why these vampires should never get a hold of Sookie. She wouldn't survive the night, and that was something he couldn't allow.

So yes, he had been stalling. His task was to find the cave supposedly holding the portal to the Fae world, which was hidden in the undergrowth of a certain forest, and Christophe had narrowed it down to a forest in the immediate area, which Eric had swept carefully. Much to his relief, he hadn't found anything, though Christophe hadn't expected to as his vampires had searched that area with a toothcomb and still nothing. What he did expect was his age and knowledge of Denmark's landmarks to hurry the search, and as that hadn't happened, he suspected that Christophe was getting increasingly suspicious of Eric.

One night, Eric was sitting at the bar set up in Christophe's living room, when Christophe approached him, cigar in mouth. "Eric."

"Christophe." Eric stood from his stall and turned to face the vampire.

"It seems the search is going a bit... slower than I expected." Christophe commented. Eric could sense the tension in his voice, he was being diplomatic in trying not to offend the older vampire and stay in his favour whilst pulling rank on him as a leader. It was condescending and it pissed Eric off.

Eric smiled frankly, "It seems this cave is protected by magic, Christophe. But I'm sure you knew that or you wouldn't have needed me."

Christophe returned his smile; it was forced and angry. "Yes, indeed. But what I need to know is whether you can find it, otherwise you're just wasting our time."

Eric clenched his fist behind his back. Were it not for the fact that he needed to stay in Christophe's favour for Sookie's safety's sake, he would have gladly knocked him into another world himself. "Like you said, you've narrowed it to this forest. How did you manage that by the way? Vampires have been looking for this place for centuries, it's very impressive." Vampires were arrogant creatures, Eric knew this, so he played into his vanity.

Christophe smiled proudly. "I know somebody. I get tips every now and again."

"Wonderful." Eric smiled sweetly; an informer, it keeps getting better.

Christophe paused a moment, as if to consider sharing what he had to say. "I have something to show you."

Christophe moved away, leaving Eric to follow. They exited the house through the front door and followed the curve of the house around the corner to some stables. On the outside was one of the vampires Christophe trusted most; Eric had been keeping a tally of things like that for tactical reasons, should the need arise. Christophe motioned for him to open the stable doors for them. As soon as Eric stepped through the door, a familiar smell wafted his way: it was the smell of fresh blood. Eric rounded the corner after Christophe, to see a young girl tied in a stable with rope, each hand and foot were tied to a corner post. She was filthy, she hadn't been cleaned in maybe a few weeks, her clothes were muddy and there were leaves in her dark brown hair, as if she had been dragged through a densely wooded area, and the lifeless look in her eyes as well as the bite marks littering her entire body told Eric she had been here some time and that she was barely alive.

"Do you know what we have here, Mr. Northman?" Christophe asked, his tone arrogant, his eyes glinting in the dark.

Eric looked at him blankly. "All my years of being a vampire tells me it's a girl. You're offering me leftovers, Christophe?"

Christophe smiled. "If we had more we wouldn't have to offer you leftovers." He paused dramatically. Eric knew exactly what he had here, the scent of her blood was unmistakable: she was Fae. But to give that away, Eric would be admitting that he'd tasted Fae blood before, so he played dumb. "This is a Fae."

Eric faked a look of surprise and astonishment. "How did you get one?"

"We procured her. She verified that our location is correct, she was venturing into the forest we asked you to search." Christophe smiled, his pride as repulsing as his personality.

Eric had to ask the obvious question, he was expecting it. "I assume you've tried to glamour her."

Christophe chuckled to himself. "Of course, it seems the Fae are not submissive to our ways of interrogation."

"Thus the bites." Eric surveyed her, kneeling down, forcing her chin sideways, getting a better look at her neck. There must have been near a hundred bites all over her body; that assumes she has been about twenty vampires' main meal for about two weeks now. "Did you get anything out of her?"

Her eyes were pleading to him, but Eric ignored it, he had to.

"Nothing. It's annoyingly loyal to its kind." Christophe grunted.

Eric waited a moment, working out the kinks to his plan. One: this girl would most likely die if he drank anymore, though it wouldn't matter anyway because she'll be dead in a matter of days in this condition; two: he would find the cave, with Christophe's elite in tow and three: if she found out, Sookie might never forgive him. It was a risk he'd have to take, if there was any chance of success.

"Pondering what it tastes like, Eric?" Christophe purred.

Eric stood to face him, and taking his arm lead him away so she couldn't hear, though she was barely conscious. "Actually yes, but that's not what I was thinking. I can find the cave, using her." Eric motioned to the girl. Christophe smiled with surprise. "If I take her into the forest, there's a good chance I'll find it. But I have to go alone."

Christophe smiled. "I might be young in your estimation Mr. Northman, but I'm not naive. There's nothing you can do alone that you can't do with all of us."

"On the contrary. You're interrogation techniques, although rewarding," Eric motioned to the bites on her neck and arms, "Are archaic. In today's world, humans respond to trust. Only then do they divulge the information we need. We can eat them afterwards."

Christophe considered this for a moment, though he was still unconvinced. "I understand what you're saying, but why on earth would one of her trust one of us?"

Eric smiled. "I can be very... persuasive. This won't be hard. Look at her, she was practically begging me to free her, despite knowing what I am."

Christophe looked back to her, and reluctantly nodded. "Fine. But you will be followed, at a distance."

Eric could have argued, but he knew it was the best he was going to get without arousing suspicion. Eric waited for Christophe to leave, after hammering out the final details. Despite his distrust of Eric, Christophe couldn't refuse him; if his plan succeeded, he would be having much more Fae blood this very night, and that was something Eric knew he couldn't pass up.

It went silent in the stables, when Eric hurriedly rounded the corner and cut the rope from the girl's arms and legs, helping her to stand. "What are you..." Her voice was weak, her body weaker; Eric gathered her up in his arms.

"My name is Eric. What's yours?" Eric asked, trying to keep her conscious.

"My... name... Nissa. What..." She tried to speak, but she felt so drained, there was no more fight in her.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Try to stay awake." Eric said, engaging his vampire speed to run out of the stables and off Christophe's property. Eric felt for the girl, she was young and due to circumstances entirely not her fault, she was likely to die tonight.

* * *

The moon was high and full tonight, though the clouds hide most of the stars, meaning it was too dark for Nissa to see anything; where she was, where they were going, her head was barely on at all. All she knew was that a vampire named Eric had taken her from her captor's prison and brought her out here, where at least it smelled like mud and leaves and rain rather than dried blood. Her skin felt foreign on her body; the bite marks all over it made her feel dirty and betrayed. How could she fight when seven of them surrounded her and took her in the night? She should have waited for the daylight before attempting the cave... It was a regret she would have to live with for the rest of her life, however long that should be. The vampire with the blonde hair finally placed her down under a tree; she saw him in flashes, her eyes barely able to stay open. He exposed his fangs, she prepared herself for this eventuality; all vampires were the same evil, self-serving creatures. She just regretted that she failed her people so incredibly. She waited for the feel of sharp cold fangs against her skin, braced herself for it, but it did not come. Instead she saw him biting himself and offering it to her. She'd seen the effect of V juice on people, and she didn't feel the need to die high, or worse, so she tried to push it away, the blood dripping from him like rain from a drainpipe: hard and unyielding.

"It will heal you." He said.

"It will turn me." Nissa said. She'd been drained of blood and any die hard 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' fan knows that to be turned into a vampire, they have to drink your blood then you have to drink theirs.

"No it won't." He paused. His words were forceful, unforgiving, impatient. "Do you want to live?"

She paused a moment, and then realised she may never have another moment in her life to pause and think about anything. As much as she didn't want to be turned into a vampire, she didn't want to die either, so she pulled his wrist in close to her and drank. It was surprisingly warm, bitter, but addictive.

He pulled his arm away after a few seconds, though she didn't want to stop, and watched as his arm healed. He sat next to her in silence, awaiting the results of his patch-up job. In a few minutes, Nissa felt her strength return, she was able to pull herself up and sit straight against the tree.

When she was ready, she turned to him. "Why did you help me?"

Eric didn't look at her, but looked out beyond the trees. "Believe it or not, I'm on your side."

"But you're a vampire." Nissa stated.

"Well done. And you're part Fae." Eric replied, turning to face her. "That's introductions done. How about what were you doing here when Christophe found you?"

"Christophe?" Nissa smiled. "So that was his name. Yeah, he found me. He would have killed me were it not for you."

Eric watched her as she tried to writhe up against the tree; his blood would take a little longer before she was able to stand, walk or run. Underneath the poignant smell and the appalling state of her, Eric noticed she was a beautiful girl. Different to Sookie, Nissa had a sharper aura about her, potentially more dangerous, as if risk-taking was something she did on a day to day basis. Something about her intrigued him. Nissa noticed him staring at her, "I may not know much about vampires, but I know you guys are just as susceptible to my charming personality as the next supernatural, so back off."

Eric smiled. "Don't worry, I've eaten."

"Uh huh." Nissa replied, not quite convinced, and not quite what she meant. "So what now?"

"Now," Eric exhaled. "Now, you show me where that cave is."

Nissa paused and look at him incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

"Not in the slightest." Eric replied frankly.

"There is no way in hell I am showing a vampire where the cave to my people's home world is." Nissa said, her pitch high. "You still haven't given me one reason to trust you."

"May I remind you I just saved your life." Eric stated calmly.

"For your own dark purposes, I'm sure." Nissa huffed; there was something about him, despite all he was saying, that was dangerous and untrustworthy. She had a feeling in her gut that his mood could swing any moment and he might drink from her.

"Look, there are about twenty vampires getting closer every moment waiting for me to show them where it was you were heading that night. I need you to show me now." Eric looked at her intently.

"Twenty vampires? You're not exactly convincing me." Nissa pointed out, crossing her arms.

"They will find this cave eventually, Nissa, don't be naive. But with me, there is the small chance that your people won't be completely annihilated." Eric said.

Nissa winced at him. "Why should you care about the Fae?"

"I don't." Eric shrugged. "But I know someone who does, and she would never forgive me if I helped in their destruction." Nissa nodded, silently acknowledging what he wasn't saying. "If you work with me, there's a chance you won't die tonight, but without me, they will drink your blood, leaving nothing but a corpse behind. Help me find this cave. I know Christophe is looking for something else in there, he's not telling me everything. We can get it before him."

Nissa looked at him, trying to find any reason to trust him, and finding none, she still realised she had no choice. She was willing to die protecting her people, but she could see a lose-lose situation when it presented itself. She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, "It's a chest. He's looking for a chest." Eric kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to continue. "There are three of them, spread out in three different locations around the world. No one is really sure what's in it, but I was told it's a weapon to use against vampires. I was told to get this one. When I came to get it, I was abducted by the vampires."

"So he wants to get this weapon before the Fae, and then enter their world." Eric pieced together. "Without a weapon, they would be easy to overcome."

"There are vampires all over the world, converging on each portal, waiting for Christophe's go ahead, and if that happens..." Nissa trailed off.

"It would be war." Eric finished for her.

"If the Fae get this weapon together, they can protect themselves. We might stand a chance. Without it, even without one of the chests, we will all be killed." Nissa explained.

Eric realised what this would mean, for the Fae and particularly for Sookie. He had never understood his deep-seated need to protect Sookie, but just the thought of a vampire draining her dry made him angry, volatile.

"We need to go. Now." Eric stood abruptly, pulling Nissa up all the same. "Where is this cave?"

"That's the thing. I don't have precise directions. It's one of those I'll know it when I see it situations." Nissa told him.

"Fine." Eric said. "I'll carry you, we'll cover more ground. We need to find it before sunrise, we have six hours."

"Hey, the quicker sunrise comes the better in my opinion." Nissa said dryly as Eric once again took her in his arms.

"Without me, you're as good as dead." Eric stated flatly. And so they began, running between the trees, winding in and out, with only the moonlight caught between the leaves illuminating their search.


	13. Captive

There was too much land to cover, this piece of land stretched all the way up the coast, and for hours they had been searching for this cave that never appeared. Several times they saw a cave, but it was never the one they needed.

"Wait!" Nissa shouted after another hour had passed, her ride coming to a standstill. Eric looked to where she was looking, and saw nothing but more trees. "What about that one?"

Eric looked more intently, but saw nothing. "What one?"

"That cave, right there, by the stream." Nissa pointed as Eric dropped her to the ground. Again Eric saw nothing, and as his eyesight was far superior to hers, either she was hallucinating or something was happening. Nissa ran over to it, her body somewhat fading right in front of him, like a mist he couldn't see. She reappeared in front of him, a smile on her face.

As his age was vastly more than any of the vampires following them, he knew that his speed was more impressive than any of the others, but they weren't baby vampires, they could still catch up. "We don't have much time before Christophe catches up with us. What was it you were instructed to do?"

"Go in, grab the chest, go through the portal." Nissa shrugged. "Seemed easy enough at the time. Didn't quite anticipate the parade of psycho vampires patrolling the forest." As much as Eric winced, he still couldn't see a cave. "You can't see it, can you?"

"No." Eric replied flatly, frustrated.

"It's protected by magic. Only a Fae can see the entrance, that's why Christophe could never find it." Nissa explained.

"But he was close." Eric added. "He knew which forest to start looking in."

Nissa nodded, worried. "I know, I figured that out. I can't think who it would be though. Who would betray our people like that? Someone more of a demon than a faery, I'm sure."

"I'm sure." Eric replied, not particularly interested. He began to move towards the area Nissa pointed out, and took a few steps before he was frozen in place. "I can't move."

Nissa casually walked past him, looking at him. "Wow that's cool. Clearly you have to be part-Fae to see the cave _and_ get to it."

"Ok, I'll wait here. If you're not out in 20 minutes, I'll assume you've gone through. I'll go back to Christophe and tell him I killed you." Eric instructed, stepping back from the invisible shield.

Nissa stayed silent for a moment when she said, "I want you to come. I think you should meet the Fae, they'll want to know we have allies."

"This may have escaped your notice, but I'm a vampire. As you demonstrated earlier, the Fae are not our biggest fans at the moment. Oh yeah, and this pesky force field in the way." Eric pointed out dryly.

Nissa walked back beside him, pulling her sleeve from her wrist. "Drink. My blood will let you pass."

Eric hesitated. "If not for the Fae, then for curiosity. I know you want to see what's back there, I can see it in your eyes." She smiled, and under different circumstances, he might say she was flirting with him. She was right though, he did want to see it; after 1000 years, he could never control his curiosity. So he exposed his fangs and sank them into her skin, puncturing her artery and swallowing vast quantities of the sweetest drink he'd ever tasted.

As he drank, and Nissa focused on standing upright, neither one of them had noticed Christophe and his followers watching from the trees.

As he drank from her, Christophe ran over to them. "I knew you couldn't resist forever, the lure of their blood is too strong." Eric spun, and they both looked up to him. Before Eric could react or move past the barrier, several of the other vampires had grabbed Nissa and pulled her back to Christophe. "So your blood will allow me to pass the barrier, eh?" He smiled as his fangs played across her neck, her body quivering in front of him. "Good to know. Thanks, Eric."

And just as he plunged his fangs into her neck, Nissa screamed. Eric felt her fear, felt the need to help her, but the worst had happened. He thought this scenario out, he assumed she wouldn't live past the night and now he was right. Christophe caught up a few seconds sooner than he'd anticipated, and now with the portal to the world of the Fae in sight, Nissa had lost all her value, all that would have kept her alive. Eric could only watch as Christophe and the rest of his minions took a bite of her, allowing them to see what he could see: the entrance to the cave. If he risked it and tried to save her, Christophe would know that his loyalties did not lie with him. Everything had panned out the way Christophe understood, and now Eric had proved himself to Christophe; he couldn't risk the rest of the Fae on saving Nissa. He did feel truly sorry for her, but she was willing to risk her life for the Fae and unfortunately for her, it was a price she would have to pay. Eric needed to get in there, now, grab the chest and go back with Christophe, if only to figure out who it was informing him about the Fae, and how best to protect them, and Sookie.

Nissa passed out quickly, and it wasn't soon before they were all able to see the cave. Christophe dropped the body, and licking his lips, walked over to Eric. He patted him on the back, "It seems I owe you an apology. Well done, Mr. Northman, well done indeed."

The rest of the vampires were finishing off their meal, and Eric forced a smile, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Shall we?"

Christophe smiled like a child at Christmas as Eric followed him into the mouth of the cave, leaving his vampires to follow once the scraps had been taken care of.

* * *

Sookie and Daemon, once in a beautiful green paradise, stepped through the portal to face a blinding light, which quickly melted into a dark cavern with stone walls and a dusty floor and not much more than that. It was clear from the lack of light anywhere that whenever they had arrived back in this world, it was night. Sookie could only guess how much time had passed, and wondered briefly what had happened to Jason and Tara in that time.

"So I assume it worked?" Daemon whispered; she could barely see him.

"I guess so." She replied, keeping her voice low. "We sure could use some light. Maybe I should try lighting the place up again?"

She felt rather than saw Daemon's nod of approval. Sookie focused her powers surging through her hands, using the same techniques as last time, but this time feeling more confident. The bolt of blue surged through her fingers, and she winced as the light became too bright, but unlike last time when the light stuck to the walls, the light died down again just as quickly as it appeared.

"What happened?" Sookie asked him, looking at her fingers dull from the glow they were before.

"Different cave, different test." Daemon shrugged. "Without the light, it's gonna be difficult to sort out how to find the chest though."

"I think it's safe to say the chest will be near the portal, right?" Again, Daemon's agreement was telepathic rather than anything he said. "So we should stay here and figure out what we have to do."

"The tests are based on our powers. My test was based on telepathy, yours on our light, so this one will be...?"

"Our good looks?" Sookie offered, only half joking, and Daemon chuckled beside her.

"Well, we can't be glamoured. And..." Daemon trailed off. "So short of a vampire, we don't really have a test."

"You have a test." A voice from behind them said, they spun, Sookie letting out a little squeal.

"Who's there?" She asked, bracing herself should she need to use her powers.

The light from the portal illuminated a figure, which emerged from the dark. "I am the keeper of the portal. What is it you seek?"

Sookie felt the tension leave her shoulders, as Daemon exhaled relieved. "Oh thank god," Daemon smiled. "Hey man, we're looking for the chest."

This man was quieter than Victor, though they had the same job. He had more of an ominous persona, harder to approach, more introverted. "Then you both have to pass a test." Beside him, a set of scales appeared; they both approached it solemnly. "You see a set of scales in front of you. Although there is nothing on either scale, the right one is heavier than the left. If you can balance the scales without touching it, you can have the chest."

Sookie and Daemon looked to each other completely confused. "And this would test our... ingenuity?"

"As part Fae, you have a heightened sense of fairness. It is this trait that makes our race superior to others, that makes them seek out our wise counsel." The man told them; it was clear they weren't going to have the heart to heart she had with Victor with him.

"Right." Daemon nodded and focused back on the scales. Sookie looked at the scales, trying to work out how to make this a fair scale without touching it. She could hear Daemon's thoughts along with her own, mirroring her own of impossibility. They spoke to each other, bouncing their ideas off the other, trying to come up with something. She could hear Daemon thinking how it reminded him of stories he read as a child, about how ancient traders would fix their scales so that they sold their product for more than it was worth. For a moment, she felt like he was on the right track; what would a person do if they figured out they had been cheated? And how would they have dealt with it? She thought, which was met by a reply from Daemon saying they would have had to go to their form of a justice court. Why? Sookie asked, and Daemon replied impatiently, that it's not like they employed people to fix them. The only way for the trader to stop charging too much would be to replace the rotten scales with a new one approved by the judge. Sookie stopped thinking and looked to him, who looked back at her with a degree of surprise.

The man in front of them smiled, "You cannot rig a rigged set of scales. It could never be truly even. You are correct. The fair thing to do would be to replace them."

The scales disappeared in front of their eyes and instead the chest appeared. Daemon and Sookie smiled to each other, Daemon taking the chest in his arms, and they walked over to the portal. Just before stepping in they turned to the man, his features had become softer. "Thank you. See you soon?" Daemon joked, Sookie smiling.

Just as the man, whose name they never knew, was about to speak, hands wrapped around his head which was met by a small snap as they turned his head sideways. The man fell to the floor, his silhouette replaced by his murderer's. Sookie's mouth fell open, and for a moment she froze, looking at the man with brown eyes and a cruel smile across his face.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." He said, his voice low and menacing. But by the time Daemon looked down, the chest was already out of his hands and in this man's. He was a vampire. Sookie snapped out of her shock and looked back to the portal. It was losing power it seemed, fading; the lockdown was commencing because the keeper of the portal was killed. The violent act. In one moment, Daemon and Sookie had the same thought. They clasped their hands together, palms facing the enemy, and raced through their minds trying to find the base of their thoughts; that survival instinct preserved in a desert. They found it, and out of panic, Daemon began his sequence before Sookie, meaning their powers weren't in sync and the bolt was not gigantic, or with the ability to freeze anything. It was a wasted attempt, and their powers were drained for nothing.

The man chuckled; with nothing else to lose, and no hope of getting the chest back, let alone both of them, Sookie did the only thing she could think of: she pushed Daemon through the portal, getting him there safe and locking it so that no one else, not her, nor vampire, could get through. With a powerful shove, she did just that, and Daemon fell back through the portal before it powered down and became nothing more than empty air.

The vampire's face contorted with rage. "No!" He screamed at her, trying to run through the portal where none existed. Sookie smiled, proud that this vampire didn't get what he came for, he didn't get through to the Faery world. Her people were safe, for a little while, and Daemon could inform Claudine and the others and they could come up with a plan. "What did you do?"

"Just protecting my people." Sookie shrugged. Christophe launched at her, but she was knocked out of the way. Suddenly she was on the other side of the cave and looking at a confused vampire. He turned and she was there, Sookie just as confused as him. A pair of cold hands had a hold of her, the owner of those hands hidden behind her.

"Christophe, she is our only link to the Fae world, we need her alive." The voice was low, and eerily familiar. She wanted to turn, her gut told her who that voice belonged to, but her mind just didn't want to accept it.

Christophe's mood mellowed, and he nodded in agreement. "At least we have the chest." He paused, as other vampires began to surround her in the cave. Sookie could feel her powers ebbing and flowing within her, but they were greatly reduced. She was, in fact, trapped. "Bring her with us. The sun will be up in a few hours. Let's see what we can make of her in that time. And if she's worthless, at least she'll serve as dinner."

She heard the man behind her chuckle, though his grip on her arms got tighter. Christophe turned to leave the cave, his vampires following behind him. She stood unmoved; she'd been taken against her will enough times to know that if they want you to move they'll generally shove you in the right direction. The last of the vampires vacated the immediate area, when she was finally spun around to face her captor.

"Eric?" Sookie almost shouted, but his hand covered her mouth.

"Sookie." He whispered. "Do you have any idea what you've got yourself into?"

"Me?" Sookie whispered, immediately stepping away from him. "Eric, what are you doing here? And Christophe?" She motioned to where he just stood moments ago. "You better not tell me you're working _with_ that blood-sucking piece of shit!"

"Well, then you're not going to like what I have to tell you." Eric stood up straight, hands in pockets.

Sookie's mouth dropped open. "Do you even have a clue what it is they're trying to do?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. They're trying to get into the Fae world, and I'm helping them." Eric replied wryly. "And my guess is, you've been stupid enough to place yourself in a middle of a war." Sookie stood there, dumbstruck. He took her arm, and pulled her towards the exit, typically kicking and screaming as she went. "Now, come on." One of these days Sookie would have to trust him, but clearly that wasn't going to be today. As they left the cave, with the rest of the vampire posse waiting for them, he muttered to her, "And try not to say anything stupid."

"What's taking so long, Northman?" Came Christophe's eager voice.

Eric smiled. "Just trying to resist the urge, Christophe."

He pulled Sookie out and along the stream, to join his colleagues. "Get your hands off me, you bastard." Sookie forced her arm free, giving Eric a warning look.

"My, my, isn't she a spirited one?" Christophe looked at her closely, invading her personal space. "I wonder, has she been tasted before?" He brushed her hair out of her neck slowly, when Sookie pushed his hand out of her face.

"None of your damn business." Sookie spat, her eyes remained intently on this vampire; the one responsible for why she was here in the first place. He smiled and backed away from her, looking to Eric. She couldn't help but do the same. After everything he had told her, all the times she almost believed him, he was working for the son of a bitch who was planning on wiping out her race of people. She tried not to be surprised, tried to pretend she expected it, but she really didn't. Deep down she did want to trust Eric, but how could she after this? After Russell? After every single thing he'd done that made her realise that her first instinct about Eric from the moment she met him was right: he was nothing more than a self-serving, power hungry shit vampire. Clearly, they all were, Claudine was right about that.

"Eric, she's in your care. Put her where that one was," Christophe motioned to just behind him, Sookie followed his eyes to see what first looked like an oddly shaped rock, but as she looked closer, she saw it was the corpse of a young girl, her eyes were open and she was completely drained dry. "To the stables."

"Nissa." Sookie gasped. Eric and Christophe looked to her, the latter smiled. Sookie's eyes fell on Eric; he just looked at her unapologetically, but guiltily, as if he'd had something to do with her death. She completely refused to believe it, until they arrived to where they were supposed to be and when Eric let her out of the car, Sookie noticed the slight lack of burning up a normal vampire would do in the morning sun. The only thing that would prolong that was drinking from a Fae; it was then Sookie knew she couldn't have been more wrong about Eric Northman, and it was in that moment she decided she would bring the true death on Eric before she ever let him touch her again.


	14. Broken

Once Sookie was tied up, and Christophe and the vampires had all sampled her, they all retired to sleep out the sun. Of course Eric wanted to help Sookie, he visibly winced when they bit her; she screamed and her eyes pleaded to him, but what could he do? He wanted to rip every one of their heads off, but even with his age, there were too many of them; neither he nor Sookie would survive the day. He felt every bite they took into her skin, every spasm of fear from within her, and yet he could do nothing. He watched and monitored, and knew that despite everything she was feeling, at least she wouldn't die that morning, something he couldn't live with. Several of them wanted to see how long they could stay in the sun until they burned up, but Christophe ordered them to sleep.

Eric tried, but every time he attempted to rest his eyes, his thoughts fell on Sookie and the way she looked at him when she saw Nissa, when he helped her out of the car and when she was being drunken from. Sookie had said she hated him many a time, and swore to herself and him over and over that they would never be together, but none of that rung with the disgust and hatred he saw in her eyes this morning. Eric found himself wanting to explain, to take Sookie aside and figure out what their next move was, but Christophe didn't leave them alone. Eric knew the only way to really help Sookie right now was to, once again, feed her to the vampires and hope they didn't drink enough to kill her before he figured out, firstly, who the snitch was, and how to kill Christophe without being torn apart by his followers. Now that he had finally led them to the cave and they had the chest in their possession, Christophe was close and his lackeys had more belief in him than ever. If it was as simple as killing him and taking his place, he would have done it by now, especially as they now had the one thing he was trying to protect all along.

Suddenly, just as his muscles relaxed, he felt a cold shot of pain flash through him, an interior scream, the owner of which wasn't far off. Sookie. In a moment, he ran out of his room and stood in the stables to see Christophe leaning over Sookie, her eyes closed, and his fangs engorged in her neck.

"Christophe." Eric growled, standing his ground.

Christophe turned, and with her blood smeared around his mouth and a smile playing across his lips, said, "Ok, you caught me." He looked back at Sookie and moved aside. "Would you like to share? You know the sweet seductive taste of the Fae as much as I, it's hard to resist isn't it? So I could say, I caught you as well."

Eric smiled, trying to remain neutral. If Christophe wanted to think he came because he couldn't resist the taste, it was fine by him. "That you did. But I'll let you finish, I prefer to dine alone."

He saw Sookie's eyes widen; she believed him to leave her, to ignore his fierce protective feelings that hummed throughout him of which she could never understand. Christophe looked back to her, "No, I think I'm done. Gluttony is a revolting sin." He smiled. "Enjoy." And he began to move away, and just as he left into the sunlight, he looked back to Eric and added, "The boys might kill you if you drain her though."

"Christophe, I am old enough to control myself. It's your other men I would be worried about." Eric advised, watching Christophe nod thoughtfully and then leave them alone.

For a few moments, they just exchanged looks. It didn't escape Eric's notice that her blood smelled intoxicating, and the sun caused him a weakness that for a moment he did think about drinking from her. For a moment.

"Go on, then, you might as well. Seems clear to me that I'm dead anyway, it might as well be you." Sookie shrugged, clenching in anger. Her arms and feet bound in rope, and standing, she couldn't even lie down, despite the extreme exhaustion in each of her limbs.

Eric moved towards her, fangs exposed, and Sookie felt her heart sink; she braced herself, staring him in the face, half afraid, half dejectedly. He stood face-to-face, towering over her and waited for him to penetrate her flesh. Then she watched as he pierced his own wrist and held it up to her.

She leaned into him and whispered, "I would rather die than exchange any more bodily fluids with you."

The darkness in her voice made him believe her, and despite the risk he was taking – Christophe would know if a vampire had fed her his blood – he felt he had to heal her. "That might be a real possibility if you don't drink."

"If you recall, the last time I drank your blood that didn't work out too well for me. Why should this time be any different?" Sookie asked, staring him in the face. "Eric, listen to me very carefully. Do not touch me. Ever again." Her eyes pierced what was left of his soul.

"I did not mean for Nissa to die. But she was willing to give her life to save her people." Eric began, when Sookie added,

"So am I."

"I am not the enemy here." Eric reminded her.

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing." Sookie shook her arms, pulling on the rope. Before Christophe had arrived, she had been pulling on them to the point of joint dislocation and rope burn around her wrists; they were immovable, as she anticipated. Her powers were still useless, and she'd run out of ideas. "You just stood there Eric, they all drank from me. And you did nothing. You are a monster."

Eric looked up to the rope, and effortlessly untied her, making her numb arms fall to her sides. She rubbed her wrists, they were red and blistered. She was still bleeding, though clotting had started, but it wasn't as quick as vampire saliva. She meant was she said though, she wanted nothing from Eric ever again. "Sookie, I will get you out of here. Believe me when I say that."

"I don't have to believe anything from you, Eric, and I choose not to. It might keep me alive longer." Sookie retorted, pushing the rope off her ankles. "I have to go."

"You'll never make it past the gate. And even if you do, how do you expect to make it out of the country?" Eric reminded her.

"I'll find a way." She replied stubbornly. "I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here with any of y'all."

"Then you are being foolish." Eric said sharply. Sookie shook her head in anger and frustration and moved round him towards the door.

He took her sharply by the arm and spun her round, holding on tightly. "Whether you believe this or not, I care greatly for your safety, and I want nothing more than to take you from this place and return you back to Bon Temps."

"Then why don't you?" She challenged, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much her arm was hurting in his grasp.

"Because I am actually closer than you to saving your people." Eric replied, clenching his teeth. Everything about her infuriated him, her tone, her mistrust, her insatiable need to have all the answers, her fire, the ability to put herself directly in harm's way.

"Shut up, Eric. You don't give a flying shit about the Fae." Sookie rolled her eyes and forced her arm from his grasp. "And don't pretend otherwise."

Eric stayed silent; anything he said now she wouldn't believe. He understood that now. "I am sorry about Nissa, it was not my intention that she should die."

"And yet you drank from her anyway." Sookie spat, crossing her arms.

"You cannot made judgements on a situation you know nothing about." Eric replied, his temper flailing.

"I know enough." Sookie seethed. A few moments passed, each looking at the other, trying to figure the other out.

"Let me ask you this, why do you think I'm here?" Eric asked. "Why do you think I didn't give you to Russell? Pam told me to, to save myself, but I..." He struggled with the words, with the emotion. "Couldn't. I wouldn't." Sookie said nothing. "Don't you think I too feel the urge to drink you dry? To suck every single drop of blood from your soft skin," He moved towards her, looking at her neck, reaching out and brushing the hair out of the dried blood. Sookie didn't move, she just looked at him, seemingly waiting. He lifted his gaze from her neck to her eyes, "But I find myself unable to do anything that might hurt you."

"And yet you manage it anyway." She said, and saw his face drop. "Prove it to me, Eric, get me out of here, away from this place."

Eric returned his firm, impenetrable stare. "I know nothing in you makes you want to trust me –"

"Not a single part of me." Sookie leaned in as she said it, emphasising her point.

"But," Eric continued. "If you want to live, you're going to have to learn to."

And despite Sookie's kicking and swearing, Eric put her constraints back on her and left her alone again, trying to figure out how to get Sookie out alive, despite what she might be thinking. He couldn't just spring her out, Christophe would know it was him; he somehow had to simultaneously secure Sookie's safety tonight and in the long term, seemingly without her having a clue.

* * *

He slept the rest of the day, making plans, developing ideas that would get Sookie out alive. He realised that the chest was the key to this; Nissa said if the Fae had it, they stood a chance against Christophe and any other vampires in the world looking for a bite to eat from them. Eric wasn't sure how happy he was giving the Fae the power to suppress his kind so easily, but it became obvious that it was his only option.

When he got up as night fell, he found a circle of vampires in the living room with Christophe pacing back and forth. There was nervous and angered murmuring between them; many looked like they were needing their next fix of Fae blood; as humans react to 'V', these vampires looked like they had one taste of Fae blood and that wasn't good enough. Eric knew they would never see the light of day again, nor the dark of night, were they ever to touch Sookie again. And it seemed that was their biggest problem right now.

"What's happening?" Eric asked Christophe.

"It seems our little friend has her own friend. One of us." He rambled, continuously pacing. "Without her, we have no bargaining tool, no way in."

"What are you saying?" Eric asked impatiently.

"The Fae girl. She's gone." Christophe almost shouted at him, fists clenched. "We have nothing."

Eric was taken aback. "Gone? How? She could not have escaped those ropes."

"She had help. A vampire. Nigel saw him as the evening fell." Christophe replied, already on his next pace.

Eric turned urgently to Nigel, who stood panicked but with a cigar in his hand. "Nigel, what did he look like?"

Nigel shrugged nervously. "Shorter than you, dark hair, blue eyes; he was pissed off about something. He grabbed the Fae for himself and took off. No one else was up, he'd killed the three vampires guarding. Seemed fucking insane to me, and greedy, just kept his eyes on the girl."

Eric knew exactly who it was they were talking about, and clenched his fists to the point of drawing blood from his nails. Only one vampire would so blindly enter into this with the only aim to rescue Sookie; and it was only that one vampire in the world whom he knew would keep her safe: Bill.


	15. Choices

**Just to let you know, those of you with the soundtrack or with spotify, you should read the third and last section of this chapter with the 'Bill and Sookie Together' original score from the 'True Blood' soundtrack in the background, makes imagining the scene that much awesomer =)**  
**Thank you for all those still reading, I'm having such fun writing it - sorry the updates have slowed, but uni work comes first (unfortunately!)**  
**Love, Feral XX**

* * *

From a distant place Sookie hears her name being called; at first it's a soft sound, melodic, but it becomes louder, more insistent. Her eyes flutter open to make out a dark shape in front of her; the image is fuzzy and the angle is wrong. Her eyes come into focus, the lips in front of her synchronising with the sound of her name; that face, she knows that face.

"Sookie." The sound is sharp and persistant, with a hint of worry. "Sookie, thank god."

Sookie's focus narrowed, her lips parted to form the word, "Bill?"

She was on the ground, it was cold and sharp; she looked down and found hay. Bill moved quickly, placing his arm around her, propping her upright. They were in a barn, or something like it, her eyes moved slowly, taking each sight as it came to her, trying to make sense... "Drink this." Bill again. She looked to him, lost, confused. "You have to heal, Sookie."

His wrist was in front of her face, weakly, she pulled it towards her mouth; she swallowed, though it felt like it hurt to do even that. One gulp, then another, and another. She could feel her body adapting to the dark fluid, felt it moving inside her, making her stronger. Reluctantly, she stopped, letting his hand drop. She relaxed in his embrace, closing her eyes, letting all her weight fall on the man who held her from behind.

* * *

Moments passed, or it could have been minutes, maybe even hours, Sookie had no idea; all she knew was that when she woke up again, she was in Bill's arms. She jolted upright and scrambled away from him, standing upright to face him. "What happened? What are you doing here?" She looked around, confused by her new surroundings.

Bill stood up slowly, holding his hand out to calm her. "What do you remember?"

Sookie thought for a second, forcing the images from her brain. "Vampires. Christophe, they were all... drinking from me." Sookie shook her head. "Eric was there, he..." Bill's face flashed in her memory, they were here, in the barn. "You brought me here." She touched her cheek and felt the crusted dry blood on her cheek. "You healed me."

Bill smiled, relieved. "I was worried you might have lost some of your memories. You had lost so much blood. When I found you, I thought you'd..." Bill looked down.

"Died?" Sookie filled in defensively. "No thanks to Eric, I could have."

"It's a good thing I found you when I did. Sookie, what are you doing out here? And with _Eric_?" Bill asked; he dared not step toward her.

"It's a long story, but I can tell you now, I am not with Eric." Sookie said clearly, a look of disgust on her face. "How did you find me?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I felt you yesterday. I got the first plane out. Sookie, I have been searching for you for months, and when I finally get a call telling me you're back in Bon Temps, I'm also told you already left." Sookie heard the accusatory tone in his voice, saw the anger across his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I had to check in with you as I came and went." Sookie said defensively, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sookie," Bill said in a warning tone.

"I think I made it pretty clear where we stood the last time we saw each other." Sookie said. "Now, I appreciate you saving my life, but I would really rather prefer you didn't intervene every time you 'sense' it."Sookie retorted; she paused, flashing back to when Eric came in just as Christophe took his first bite of her that morning. He knew she was in trouble. It didn't occur to her at the time, but that's why he appeared, she was scared and he knew. Sookie had genuinely believed he was there for a taste, but was it possible that he came to stop Christophe? And he kept saying he was there to rescue her, but how could she believe him? He just happened to be in Denmark working with Christophe by coincidence? She knew Eric had to be hundreds of years older than Christophe and any other of his lackeys, why didn't he just take them out? Sookie felt it was easier to mistrust Eric, and far safer if past experience was anything to go by.

"You almost died if it weren't for me." Bill said loudly through clenched teeth.

Sookie shrugged, and lied, "I would have gotten myself out." Bill stared at her intensely, Sookie keeping her ground. "Bill, I appreciate what you did, but don't go thinking we're gonna get back together because of it. I've had enough near-death experiences around you that you saving me has gotten old." She was being cold, she knew it, and she inwardly flinched as she said the words. "I don't need you." She wanted to believe the words she said so much, she wanted to pretend that she believed what she was saying. It didn't matter; after everything that had happened, every lie he told her, every pain he caused, Bill was still Sookie's first love and she would probably never stop loving him, no matter how much it hurt.

"I don't believe you." Bill said quietly; the silence of the barn was getting too much to bear.

"You don't have to believe me, you just have to leave me alone." Sookie replied. "You can save me a hundred times, Bill Compton, but you will never make up for how much you hurt and betrayed me."

"I know I can't make up for the past, I know you might never forgive me – "

"_Will _never forgive you." She corrected.

"But Sookie, I still love you. More than I thought it was possible to love another being in this world, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you if that's what it takes." Bill swore to her; he rushed up to her and took her in his arms, and for a split second, Sookie forgot. It felt like every other time she was in his embrace, every other time she felt an intense need to be with him, kiss him, feel him inside her; he didn't try to kiss her, he just held her, staring into her eyes. If she didn't know any better, it was almost like he was trying to glamour her; it was in that uncomfortable moment, that something-isn't-right-here feeling that she broke out of his arms and stepped away.

His eyes fell and Sookie said, "Don't do that, Bill. Do not come near me." She put such force into her words, even she believed them.

"I'm sorry. You have my word." Bill promised, regaining his stature. "Sookie, you must be hungry. Let me at least get you some food, then maybe we can discuss getting back to Bon Temps."

Sookie looked at him thoughtfully. There was no way she could leave Denmark without the chest, and no way she could go back to Bon Temps without going to Salem first and finding her way back to the Fae world with the chest in hand. Her people had to come first, but she knew that Bill would not understand or respect that. If he had any idea of the reason why she was here, he would drag her back kicking and screaming to Bon Temps and despite her powers, she knew he would win. Still, she was absolutely starving and if anything, it bought her time to figure out her next step, without Bill.

"Ok." Sookie agreed, and followed him silently out of the barn doors.

* * *

An American Diner was ironically the closest restaurant to them which was open; along a busy street, Bill felt it was the safest way to go, should Eric, Christophe and the other vampires show up, it was unlikely they would make a public attack. Bill had rented a car, and the ride to the diner was quiet, which made Sookie grateful. She knew Bill would have a hundred questions, and she, giving no answer, would make him think she didn't trust him. For the time being, her silence was necessary; firstly, she didn't trust him, but secondly, she had to make him think she didn't completely view him as the bastard he was in order to make her getaway. Still, in the car, she could feel his eyes on her, and at times, she looked at him, trying to find the place inside of her that found Bill irresistible, perfect and good. In her weakest moments, she just wanted him to kiss her and tell her that he never lied to her, that it was all a nightmare, and that they could finally be engaged the way they were supposed to be.

The confusion in Sookie's mind was almost too much to bear: her entire life she had heard everyone else's problems, someone else's life, and listening to a hundred different people's thoughts all around her never clogged up her brain the way it was clogged now. She thought about Bill and it was one set of thoughts, she looked at him and her mind came up with another set of words entirely for him, for her feelings towards him and for him; and that was only one facet of her life. Then there was Alcide; she wondered how long he waited before going back to Bon Temps, resigning her to another few months away; she felt something for him, or maybe she wanted to feel something for him? He was light where vampires were dark, he was warm where they were only cold and hard. Alcide was a breath of fresh air, where vampires were death; at least the ones she had been involved with lately. And yet for all of the words in her head, all of the emotions tearing at the seams, when she thought of Eric, all she could feel was dread and sadness and silence. Like a violin playing in her mind, slowly and intoxicatingly; he took her breath away every moment he came near her, whether it was out of anger, pity, fright or lust. Even when she most hated him, or was most confused by him, he always had an effect on her, something she couldn't put into words. It was different from Bill, it was... transcendent? There were moments when she looked in his eyes and she thought... but he drank from Nissa, she had died, and that was something her brain just couldn't process and couldn't forgive him for.

In another box – compartmentalising was the only way she would keep her sanity which at times she doubted – she had her new responsibilities to the Fae, her current issue to date. How was she supposed to help the Fae when her powers, although growing, were still in what she considered to be in their infant stages? And did she even want to develop them? That night they came to her, all she wanted was to run, as far and fast as she could away from what she termed 'this vampire crap'; she just wanted a normal life, away from the supernatural, away from telepathy and light and vampires. Instead, she found the opposite: a mission to protect 'her people'. And had she already failed? Without the last chest, Christophe could easily overpower them once he knew where the other two portals were. What could possibly stop the determination of a vampire that had spent the last 400 years on the same mission? And with the information he was getting, he was probably getting closer every second. And Sookie was here, in a diner, trying to figure out how to ditch her ex long enough to keep going.

They sat in the diner, Sookie facing the window, she wanted to keep an eye on the outside world, dark and raining as it was. Sookie ordered a hamburger; if she could she would eat a million, but realised that probably wasn't feasible; she realised she probably wouldn't even get to eat one because of what Bill said next.

"I think it's best that I call the airlines. Maybe they had a flight tonight we can get on." Bill suggested. He moved out of the booth. "I saw a payphone down the street, you'll be safe here until I return."

Sookie nodded, trying to seem nonchalant. He paused, as if to say something more, but he left, Sookie watching him as he walked out of the diner and down the street.

The diner was practically empty, a few customers here and there out for a late night snack, but ultimately, no one would notice if she left and none of them could help Bill should he try to glamour them into telling him where she went. Her burger arrived in front of her, she exchanged a smile with the waitress and heard her thoughts of pity for a young woman out at this time of night; Sookie pushed her thoughts out, focusing on her next step.

She needed to get the chest, which meant going back to Christophe's. During the day was best; she could spend the night preparing and resting, the last thing they would expect is for last night's dinner to turn up on their porch. She needed to master her powers, she needed to go in with a plan, and definitely without Bill.

"Sookie." She looked up, instantly seeing Eric's face. Her gut reaction was to run, she flinched, instinctively moving from the booth, but he grabbed her arm. "I am not here to harm you."

Sookie took a breath, and focused on his eyes. They were sincere – as far as she could tell – and there was something else about them, urgency, maybe worry. "Eric, what are you – "

"Bill is here." He said it as a statement rather than a question. "He rescued you before nightfall."

"Yes." Sookie felt the need to pull away from him, to refuse to answer his questions, but something inside of her compelled her to answer him, to listen to him. "He's outside. Eric, how did you find me?" Sookie looked behind him out of the window for signs of others.

"I am alone." Eric answered her imminent question. "I would not bring them here, to you."

Sookie looked at him uncertainly. "Eric, you drank from Nissa. She is dead. I have no idea what you're capable of right now."

"Nissa told me to drink from her, it was the only way to pass the boundary to the cave and she wanted my protection. Christophe got there too soon; it was beyond my control to save her." Eric explained, his tone sombre, his voice low.

Sookie stared at him quizzically, weighing his words on her judgements. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't." Eric replied simply. "But your life and the Fae rest on whether you trust me or not, so you're going to have to make up your mind soon, Sookie, before it's too late."

"I almost died, Eric. If it weren't for Bill, I would have." Sookie said defensively, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I know you might find this hard to believe, but I would not have let you die. I'm sorry it got as bad as it did, but believe me when I say it was necessary." He cocked his head and peered into her eyes; almost as if he was still searching for something he could not explain. "You might be one of the Fae, Sookie Stackhouse, but you _are_ a mystery." He murmured, but shook himself back out of it. "Besides, you are too stubborn to go so easily." A slight smile escaped his lips, the curve of his mouth almost convinced Sookie that her near-death experience really was no big deal, and it angered her that he could do that with a look.

As Sookie was about to reply, his head tilted sideways, his eyes down. "They have found us."

"Who? The vampires?" Sookie asked, peering out of the window behind him.

Eric grabbed her wrist and locked eyes with her. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Sookie asked in a panicked, disbelieving state.

"You have to make a decision _now_, Sookie. Can you trust me?" The urgency in his voice and in his grasp made her adrenaline kick in; the sounds of the waitress' thoughts dimmed whereas at first they were deafening, the customers' knives and forks silenced as they hit their plates, their slurping became quiet sips, the music became hushed, only her thoughts, only her gut instinct remained.

"What about Bill?" She said.

"He can take care of himself. Follow me." He instructed, and she immediately followed. After everything, the one thing it came down to with Eric is that there wasn't the ringing alarm bells that were always there with Bill; with Eric it was silence. Whether that was good silence or bad silence wasn't the point in that moment, it was what the lack of bells meant: no bells, no panic.

They left the diner into a dark, dingy alley. It was littered with trash bins, with graffiti, with old newspapers with Deutsch words she couldn't interpret, and with Eric in front of her. "We were all out searching for you; I don't know why, but they don't trust me." He turned to her with great intensity. "Did you tell any of them that you know me?"

"Not a soul." Sookie replied without thought.

"Then Christophe still doubts my loyalty." Eric murmured as he thought to himself.

"Eric, why are you staying with them? I'm out, you can leave, this isn't your fight." Sookie said forcefully.

"I am well aware, it's yours. They have someone informing them, Sookie. Vampires have been searching for the Fae world and it's portals for thousands of years, and Christophe knows more about them than any other vampire in history, combined." Eric said, taking her hand and guiding her along the alley.

"Someone is leaking information. That's what I'd been thinking, but with everything, there's been no time..." Sookie whispered; Eric's movements were erratic, like a mouse scurrying along a maze, disturbed by every noise.

"If I leave them, I won't find out who it is. The Fae will never be safe if I don't find out who the informant is." Eric explained, leading her through the darkness.

"And neither will I." Sookie stopped, pulling Eric short, stopping in the rain. "Wait a minute, you don't care about the Fae." Sookie brushed the hair out of her face, the rain had practically soaked her through, as it had with Eric. "What are you doing this for?"

Eric remained still, he remained silent, and looked at her intently. "I have been old enough to know that there must be a balance in this world; if vampires become day walkers, we will become all powerful, and even I'm not arrogant enough to think that would be a good thing. Vampires are consigned to walk the night for a reason. We do not belong in the sunlight; all hell would break lose."

"So this is a humanitarian project for you?" Sookie snickered. "Honey, I may be blonde, but I'm not that naive."

Before Eric had the chance to respond, Sookie's image of him was replaced by a vacant space and a far-off vampire looking at her hungrily. She spun around to see Eric pinned up against the wall by a short, spikey-haired vampire. It was easy for Eric to overpower him, and use the next vampire's speed aiming towards Sookie to throw him towards the back of the alley. Whilst attending to Sookie, the vampire returned using superspeed and punched Eric in the face as he turned to face his assailant.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted instinctively. The vampire looked to her, another vampire coming up behind her on her right; Eric rushed up at one, punching him with such force that he fell against the wall; the second one taking Sookie by the arm and banging her head against the brick wall of the diner. She felt herself go dizzy, the vampire's frozen hand around her throat leaving as quickly as it had appeared. The darkness around her became vaguer, and she felt herself slipping to the floor, only distantly aware that more vampires had shown up almost instantly; she lifted her hand to the back of her head. It was warm and wet, and bringing her hand back down in front of her, she saw a black crimson liquid that mixed with the rain and ran down her fingers.

She heard crashing in front of her, angered yells, painful screams; she saw a blonde vampire tearing another one into two using his bare hands. It was Eric; he rushed over to her and looked her in the eye. His eyes were filled with violence and determination, but she only got a glance; the rest of his body was badly beaten, he was bleeding from his arms and face, his eye swollen.

The world went silent for just a moment, her head throbbing, her eyesight worsening. She gave him a weak smile; her eyes almost closed, but he shook her awake; his fangs exposed, his wrist slit and forced in her face. Before she could make a move towards it, or reject it, or do anything at all, his form was flung from her vision into a wall behind him; more vampires had appeared, using her blood as a homing beacon no doubt; they'd all tasted her and if they were all out as Eric had said, they would all be here in a matter of moments. Eric rushed up to her and forced her to drink; she swallowed a few mouthfuls and pushed it away, knowing it would be enough, she could already feel it working, but Eric did not give up.

From behind Eric, Sookie could see Christophe round the corner; he came towards her in slow, purposeful movements, the chest in one hand, his fangs exposed. Eric wrapped his body round hers, taking a defensive stance, but she had drunk from him, he was badly beaten and outnumbered. Christophe snapped his fingers and the vampires around him tripled; his hard face in the rain looked worse: worn, hardened, determined, perversely excited. They grabbed Eric and held him up by his hair, exposing the extent of the damage on his torso.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed, angered and scared that he was essentially ripped from her.

"Eric?" Christophe mused, whining his way over to her. "It seems Miss Stackhouse knows our international friend, here?"

Sookie looked at Christophe with a hardened stare. "Let him go."

"Or what?" Christophe smiled. "Reassess the situation Miss Stackhouse; I have the chest, I have you and now I have a traitor to our cause. What could you possibly threaten me with?"

Sookie smiled. "This." Every cell inside her body vibrated, every muscle inside her flexed; she held out her palms to Christophe's face and before he could react, a blue current of lightning left her fingertips and bolted through the space dividing them, shocking Christophe back onto his backup, and dropping the box.

Sookie ran for the chest, picking it up, whilst Eric fought his way out of his outnumbered situation. Before Sookie or Christophe or anyone else made another move, a car came zooming up the alley, practically wedging itself in and running over anyone in the way.

"Sookie!" Bill shouted, and motioned for her to get in the car.

Sookie looked for Eric, clutching the chest in her hand; she saw him coming for her, but before she could say anything, he'd pushed Sookie in the car through the open window and left her there. The last thing she ever saw of him was just as two sets of fangs ripped into his neck, with more threatening to come, was Eric as he said, "Get her out of here, Compton."


	16. Reprieve

****

**Hello! I know this has been a long time coming, but I hope you enjoy it. I have a nice reprieve before the next set of exams, so more juicy chapters coming up. Thank you for all those who've emailed wanting more chapters, you readers owe this latest installment to them =)**

**Feral X**

* * *

_Previously, on 'She Walks in Beauty'..._  
_Before Sookie or Christophe or anyone else made another move, a car came zooming up the alley, practically wedging itself in and running over anyone in the way.  
__"Sookie!" Bill shouted, and motioned for her to get in the car.  
__Sookie looked for Eric, clutching the chest in her hand; she saw him coming for her, but before she could say anything, he'd pushed Sookie in the car through the open window and left her there. The last thing she ever saw of him was just as two sets of fangs ripped into his neck, with more threatening to come, was Eric as he said, "Get her out of here, Compton."_

_And now..._

"Bill, what are you doing? We have to go back!" Sookie screamed at him, the rain hitting the windshield hard and fast.

Bill gripped the steering wheel tightly, his foot rigidly gluing the accelerator to the floor. "We cannot go back, Sookie."

"Bill Compton, turn this car around right now or I will stake you myself!" Sookie yelled; she looked on her driver but felt nothing but panic, fear, her heart thudding so hard she feared it would break out of her chest.

Bill glanced at her in disbelief. "You would risk both of our lives, and that box," He nodded his head at the chest that lie numbly in her fingers. "To save Eric?"

Sookie stared at him and remained silent. "Yes." Bill stared hard at the road, the rain blurred everything, the night more so. He said nothing, and showed no signs of slowing down. "We have to go back."

"Sookie, if we go back, we die. We are hopelessly outnumbered. It would be foolish." Bill said sharply. "Besides, Eric is in all probability already dead."

"You don't know that Bill, you don't –" Sookie began frantically, suddenly the confines of the car made her feel small, trapped.

"Sookie." Bill raised his voice to quiet her. "I can't pretend that I know the exact details of what is going on here, but I do know vampires like those. They are mindless killing animals, they love blood, human or vampire, they know nothing of restriction or reasoning. And now they know of Eric's betrayal, of his loyalty to you," The words tasted bitter in his mouth. "Killing him wouldn't require a second thought. He is dead, Sookie, and if we go back, we will be too."

Sookie looked at Bill, unable to form words, thoughts, her heart felt like it was expanding in a chest that was shrinking, her stomach felt like a thousand knots tightening with each breath. Bill just sat there, looking out to the road, silent, seemingly passive.

Of the little Sookie said to him, and of the little sense she made, Bill agreed to let her go back to Salem, as long as he went with her. Sookie was, of course, outraged that Bill felt he had the right to 'let' her go anywhere, and immediately commanded him back to Bon Temps and leave her to it. Several loud arguments followed and at times, both of them felt as if they were quickly getting back into the pattern that their old relationship used to follow; the only difference being Sookie truly detested Bill in a way he couldn't comprehend or allay. Sookie didn't understand it herself, by blaming Bill for leaving Eric that night, she allowed herself some reprieve from the blame she felt, the guilt, the anger. There were times when she wished Eric Northman dead, many of them in the last few days and weeks, many of them months and months old, but now, having to believe that she would never see him again, that she would never again catch him staring at her out of the corner of her eye, or the torment of continually having the dreams without having even the option to pursue them in real life... Many a time had she envisioned how she would feel losing Bill, when they were together and often in grave peril, she had prepared herself for the worst, but this was a scenario she never truly envisaged. The thought of causing Eric's death, and the way he sacrificed himself for her right at the end, the last look he gave her, it was almost human; his eyes actually pierced her soul, like a knife hitting the bone. She had never experienced that moment with Bill, despite the numerous near-death situations and sacrifices he'd made. Eric's last look would haunt her forever, and yet, she had no time to mourn. Eric protected her to protect the Fae's way of life, her way of life, and she had to see this thing through, right to the end. She had to stop Christophe, and if she was lucky, she might be the one to do it.

The flight was short, and, having flown during the day, Bill was in a coffin in the cargo-hold, allowing Sookie time to herself. When they took off from Denmark, the earth looked still, quiet and she was reminded of a lake she used to sit by as a young girl; the surface glistened in the sunlight, each ripple winked at her, the wind moving the water about and along with the waving of the trees, she felt safe; everything was quiet, everything was still, everything was calm. Then a fish jumped out of the water, disrupting the skin of the lake, Sookie was so unprepared for anything sudden or violent that she let out a small yelp, jumping back. She had forgotten that there was anything under the surface, forgotten how easily calm can be replaced by fear and shock; in short, she had forgotten that what is under the surface has a way of rising up and distorting everything. Denmark, on the surface looked like any other country in the world from the air, but her time there, the things she'd seen... Her fingers traced the scars of the bite marks left on her arms, covered only by a cardigan... It seemed that no matter where she went the darkness was always there, rising to the surface.

It was night when they reached the airport in Massachusetts, Bill had rejoined Sookie in the arrivals area where they exited the airport to see Alcide leaning on a car.

"Alcide?" Sookie felt the surprise in her voice, and for a moment betrayed a smile.

He smiled, standing fully erect from the car and spreading his arms to embrace her, picking her up as he went. "Hey trouble."

Putting her down and releasing her, she had to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Bill called, lucky for you I stayed in Salem." She smiled, "I figured I better stay put, easier to find when you came back."

"Alcide, you don't know how much that means to me." She sighed, a genuine smile finally escaping her lips. "How long was it this time?"

"Three weeks." Alcide nodded.

Sookie's mouth dropped open. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"I hate to interrupt, but might I suggest we move this inside?" Bill commented, moving Sookie towards the car by the small of her back. Sookie winced at his intimate touch, and he instantly felt it; if Alcide noticed he said nothing.

"Of course." Alcide moved to open the passenger door for Sookie, as Bill climbed in the back. Alcide got into the driver's seat and started the engine. "I've been staying in a crappy little hotel not too far from here and took the liberty of booking another room." This was met by an awkward look from Sookie. "I tried booking two, but they wouldn't let me."

"One room will be quite alright." Bill remarked from the back.

"I'll just stay in yours, if that's alright." Sookie said to Alcide, and could feel Bill's eyes on her as she said it. She knew it must have hurt, but to be honest, she was sick of caring about Bill's feelings, she had enough of her own shit to worry about without jealous vampire crap.

Back at the hotel, Bill settled into his room while Alcide let Sookie shower in the bathroom as he waited patiently for her, flicking through the room service menu about a million times without reading a single word, and fiddling with half unpacked suitcases he'd had sent to him.

In time, Sookie emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was still wet and draped down her neck and one of her shoulders. But this wasn't the thing Alcide noticed first; Sookie emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel to cover her body; her legs were long and bare, looking to be as soft as silk; droplets ran down her arm, past each shivering goose-bump lining her skin, her towel clinging to her form, her curves highlighted in the shading of the cream towel as the luminescence of the bulb falling softly on her.

"Alcide, you'll make a girl blush." Sookie smiled, colouring only slightly.

Alcide reluctantly dragged his eyes to her face. "Sorry, if you come out of the bathroom like that, a guy really can't help himself." He smiled self-consciously.

"My clothes are..." She looked at them. Blood-stains soaked into every seam, whose she was unsure, mostly her own, though some of Eric's as well, perhaps some of Bill's.

"Bill went out to get you some clean stuff." Alcide told her, "I figured it was the best idea, seeing as he knows your size and all." He shrugged. Sookie nodded numbly; she couldn't feel herself responding anymore. Once again she'd landed in it, all the blood, gore, the death... but this time she couldn't blame anyone else. She made this choice and her alone.

"Sookie, what happened? Where have you been? How on earth did Bill get involved?" Alcide asked, standing from the bed; his tone was gentle, patient, but she could sense that he had about a million more of those questions to which the answers were long and complicated, and painful to revisit.

Sookie looked up into his warm, chocolate brown eyes; she could see why Debbie fell in love with him. He was warm and caring, and loyal, and he had this ability to be able to tell her just from a look that he could protect her from all the darkness in her life. She sighed, "For you, it's been three weeks, for me, it has been a few days."

He rested his arms on her bare arms, feeling the cold of her skin against his fingers. "You're freezing."

She smiled weakly, "Massachusetts has that effect on people this time of the year."

"Come here." He lead her to the edge of the bed, and wrapped his arm around her, hoping that some of his natural heat would warm her. She leant her body into his chest, lying on his lap, motionless. "Sookie, what happened after you went through the portal?" He asked gently.

She took a deep breath. "There were two others like me, helping Claudine and the Fae, except only one of them made it through. The other girl, Nissa, she..." Her mind flashed back to seeing her corpse on the ground, her eyes wide, her body lifeless and limp, the smirk on Christophe's face and the look of Eric's. "She was murdered. Christophe got there before she could come through with her chest. When she didn't come through, Daemon and I went to find her, but they were all there. I had to push Daemon back through to protect him and the Fae. Eric was there..."

"Eric? Eric Northman?" Alcide asked, the surprise evident from his tone.

Sookie nodded, her head rubbing against his leg. "I thought he was involved, that he killed Nissa." She nodded her head. "But anyway, they captured me, drank from me, wanted me to help them." Alcide ran his hands over the freckles along her arm, only to realise from her story that the strangely symmetrical freckles dotted across her arms and neck were in fact bite marks. He held in a gasp, his hands abruptly stopping from stroking her skin. "That's when Bill turned up." She continued. "He rescued me from Christophe's house."

"And Eric was involved in this?" Alcide felt the words come out before he realised he'd interrupted; Sookie smiled in hearing the surprise in his voice. For a vampire known for questionable morals and actions, the fact that even a werewolf was surprised to hear he was involved in such atrocities made her believe that her subconscious trust in him wasn't all that crazy.

"I still don't know why he was there. I guess I'll never know..." She trailed off.

"You could ask him?" Alcide suggested, seemingly the obvious answer. "He's bound to come back to Bon Temps at some point."

Sookie sat up to face him, her damp hair falling across her face. "Alcide." She breathed. "He's dead."

Alcide searched her eyes for exaggeration or explanation, instead finding nothing. "But he's like 1000 years old, the strongest wolves in my pack couldn't bring him down, who could...?"

"He came for me, when Bill took me, he came to help me get the chest to the Fae where Bill didn't understand. We were ambushed, I hit my head badly and Eric forced me to drink his blood though I knew it would weaken him. After that... there were just too many of them, Alcide," She lifted her eyes to meet his, the rims of her eyes filling with tears. "Bill wouldn't turn us around, and I know it was the right decision to make, there's more at stake here, but I hated him for it." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "We just left him."

"Sookie, after everything you've been through the last few days, no one can blame you for feeling angry, hurt, exhausted, or upset. You shouldn't either." Alcide brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You are amazing, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I'm so tired." She admitted in one breath. He nodded understandingly and her head rested against his chest, his fingers combing her hair. "But it's not finished. It's never finished."

"You're not alone, Sookie. Just know that you are not alone." Alcide said; it almost felt like a whisper.

Sookie couldn't bring herself to say anymore; she wanted it finished. All she wanted was to go back to Bon Temps, fall into her bed and stay under the warmth of her duvet forever, no more vampires, faeries, portals, death, pain, loss. But until this last battle was over with, until Claudine got the last box and she could rest in the knowledge that the Fae were safe, she could not stop. And as tired as she was, Sookie had the overwhelming urge to finish all of it tonight. She would sleep for a few hours, and then in the still of the night, when Alcide was asleep and Bill was distracted, she would leave for the portal, ditch the chest, and be back to Bon Temps before the sun even hit the midday skyline.


	17. Sacrifice

One good thing about dawn was a vampire's inability to go outside and a werewolf's inability to be awake at that time. Dawn in Salem was nothing like dawn in Bon Temps; for one, it was much cooler, the air hit her skin sharply, her dry skin cracking on her knuckles. For another, the colour of the sky was different; the cold of the ground mixed with the promise of warmth in the afternoon created a mist about the place, veiling the yellow sun in a cool grey. She saw her breath evaporate in front of her, the winter clothes Bill had brought back with him last night itchy and foreign against her skin.

Sookie left everything but the car keys and the chest, and slipped out of the motel room without a sound. The car took a few moments to warm up, the heating kicking in slowly, the car humming in efforts to come back to life after a night asleep. Sookie didn't deny that something felt wrong leaving Bill and Alcide, she had to admit they both went beyond what she expected of them, what she predicted of them, but she had put enough lives in danger. Whatever her feelings for either of the supernaturals, she knew she couldn't put either of them in danger any more though they would willingly take the chance. The few hours of sleep she afforded herself were plagued with dreams of Eric, his last look, his blood dripping from his lips, his neck... In her dreams they did go back for him and rescued him, he was safe and she lived in a guilt-free world, where perhaps, just maybe, she could admit to him that he meant more to her than she let on. He smiled knowingly, and made a joke at her expense, something about knowing she'd miss him and holding it over her. She smiled mockingly, and replied that he had too high an opinion of himself. He said there was good reason. Then she woke up. She came crashing back into reality, with Alcide warm by her side, though her arms still shivered. The car warmed and she pulled out of the motel, receiving a look of disinterest from the guy at reception; he, no doubt, had seen many a blonde leaving a seedy place like that come dawn.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she felt the need for a breakfast burrito from the first fast food place she could find. It occurred to her that they hadn't eaten after the flight last night and she was starving. The chest was safely hidden in the trunk and the portal was a comfortable half hour drive. It was Sookie's deepest wish that her day would be as simple as relinquishing responsibility of the chest to Claudine and moving on with her life. She had once had a curiosity about the chest, about the other two and what exactly they did, but now that curiosity had failed and was instead replaced by the mantra 'ignorance is bliss'.

Pulling over just outside the fast food place, the sun quickly rising, she suddenly realised she had no money... On searching the glove compartment for a couple bucks, she instead found Alcide's wallet. Grabbing it, she found $20 inside; she made a mental note to pay him back and left the car, locking it behind her. Rifling through the rest of Alcide's wallet, simply out of curiosity or perhaps it was just a way to keep her hands busy, it wasn't until minutes later that she realised that the flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, which she dismissed just as quickly as she saw it, would change her mind about breakfast. Just as she was approaching the double doors, the world went dark. The shine from the sun was replaced by complete blackness. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, an overwhelming scent and the sound of dripping water combined told her that she was in a sewer, as the sight of wet walls materialised in front of her.

"How on earth..." Sookie muttered to herself. She looked up to see a drain entrance directly above her, the rays of the sunlight coming through the slits of the opening.

"Sookie." A voice almost growled.

Sookie jumped. "Who's there?" She squinted her eyes and in the darkest part of the sewer she could just make out a figure. "Step into the light."

She heard a soft chuckle and saw the rise and fall of a chest, though the face remained hidden in darkness. "That might not be the best advice."

Sookie took a nervous step towards him, her heart betrayed her for a moment, telling her something her head completely refused to believe. With each step her eyesight became clearer. The man stood, leaning against the wall, more slumped really, he was tall, and the shirt he wore, once white, was now a dull grey, dirty. His chest was chiselled, the curvature of it familiar... His face was still hidden but glints of grey eyes momentarily flickered in the darkness...

"Why are you pretending you don't know who it is?" He whispered, a smile escaping his lips.

Sookie stood with him, face-to-face, and holding out her hand, placing it on his cheek, fearing that her eyes deceived her. His hand moved atop of hers, his cold skin impinging on her the reality of the situation. "Eric."

He shifted; his face, his eyes becoming detailed. The bleeds had started from his ears, but she could barely take notice of it. Without a second thought, she lunged for him, forcing her lips to his; she felt him respond fiercely, hungrily. Her body pressed against his, feeling his hands slide around her to the small of her back, spinning her and pressing her up against the wall, his form towering over her. Not the smell of the sewer, nor the damp of the wall, could be felt over the relief of seeing Eric, the hot shivers of excitement her arms and legs and breasts felt at seeing him alive, at the feeling of his lips on hers. His kisses, at first fervent and dominant, became slow and long, as if he were trying to inhale her. They slowed, his face in hers, afraid to open her eyes and find herself asleep in the car or motel.

"Are you really here?" She whispered, half to herself.

"Yes." He answered simply. She risked it and opened her eyes. Eric was still in front of her, she was still in the sewer, and he was still holding onto her.

"I thought you were dead." Sookie told him, having trouble releasing her hold on him.

"Well if I'm going to get that reception from you, maybe I should try dying more often." His mouth curved into a smile.

"Eric, it's day." Sookie realised, an urgency in his voice. She pulled her hands away and found his blood on them. "You're bleeding."

"I know." Eric replied.

She looked at him incredulously. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"I hardly know." He replied, his eyes intently gazing at hers. "I felt like... You needed me."

"I'm not in danger, not here, not now." She said, both comforted and scared by his close proximity to her.

"It wasn't danger, it was something... else." Eric said; he sounded delusional, she knew it, he knew it. Sookie deduced that the day was having an adverse effect on him, he wasn't making sense.

"Eric, we've got to get you out of here. You're not making sense." Sookie took his arm, allowing him to lean on her as she began to walk away.

"I can't go anywhere. The only way out is up, I got down here moments before dawn." Eric confessed, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, we need to get you somewhere. Look at you..." She traced her fingertips lightly over the frame of his face; his eyes were like vast oceans, shallow and deep, ebbing like a tide at sunset. They were everything. She took a closer look, he was tired, exhausted even, if she didn't know any better she'd say ill...

"Eric, how did you get back here? To America?" She asked with such a worried expression, such youth, it reminded Eric of how she was when he first met her. A morsel, young, naive, inexperienced. She'd grown in every way, but her look of mortal worry almost made him laugh, had it not been so dire.

"I flew." He replied simply.

"I thought there was only a flight every 12 hours from Denmark." She replied, her brow furrowed. He smiled, looking away. A second later, it clocked, "Oh, you mean you _flew_." Sookie jerked back. "Eric, it's over 3000 miles, how could you...?"

"I honestly have no idea." He answered sincerely. His legs buckled from under him, half collapsing against the wall. Sookie caught him, a panicked look across her face.

"Come over here, it's dry." She pulled his arm, pulling as much of his weight down on her and over a few metres, further into the dark. He hobbled over with her; he hated his reliance on her, hated not being able to stand on his own two feet. His father, all those years ago, would have looked down in disgust on him for relying on a mere woman, and he would have felt the shame of it. Now, though, in this century, with Sookie, he could not feel shame, only gratitude. He had never tried anything like the stunt he pulled last night. Flying was a vanity for vampires, a show of power, nothing more, nor had he ever seen it used as anything more than a parlour trick. He had heard of vampires that had attempted flying over seas, but never vast oceans and never for any more than a few hours. And yet... Eric felt a calling that he had never experienced before, not even with Godric, and he could not even stop himself, from the moment he left, and the thought of being able to stop flying never entered his mind. Like an autonomous machine, crossing the Atlantic just happened, he had nothing to do with it.

Sookie tried to ease Eric down, but she sensed he was becoming weaker and weaker. She could only guess what crossing the friggin Atlantic ocean was doing to him, combined with the daylight, and she knew it wasn't good. More than that, she saw how much blood he lost the night she thought she'd lost him and had no idea how much more he had lost afterwards; that, combined with the flying, make it a simple miracle that he was alive. He fell with a thud, and she sat in front of him, searching his eyes for an answer. "Eric, I need to get you out of here. Stay here, I'm going to have a look around."

"Sookie." He grabbed her arm as she moved to get up. "I need you to know what I was doing in Denmark." His words were slow, his mouth moved reluctantly.

"Tell me later. Right now, we've got to get you somewhere you can recover." Sookie insisted, she tried to sound soft but it came out slightly panicked.

"Sookie." He said her name again, his eyes boring down seriousness on her. "You need to get back to Bill. He can protect you."

"Let me worry about you first, then we can worry about me." Sookie smiled half-heartedly.

He looked at her with all seriousness. "I have never experienced this level of exhaustion and blood loss before, it is quite possible that I cannot recover from this."

"What are you talking about? You're talking aren't ya?" Sookie smiled reassuringly. "Plus you're like 1000 years old, if anyone can recover from this, it's you. You just need something to drink and a good day's sleep."

"Some things cannot be fixed quite so easily." Eric said calmly. His eyes were getting heavier; he could only remember one time before when he had felt like this, like the light was becoming harder to hold on to, like his body had become too heavy a burden... He died that night too. His head drooped, lifted only by Sookie's gentle, soft hands on his chin; he smiled as he looked into her brown eyes. "You really are something... different, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Eric..." Her voice quivered, betraying her emotions. "What are you...?"

"And I can never convey to you how grateful I am that you were there for Godric, right at the end. I would not have chosen anyone more... worthy." He smiled weakly.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Sookie's eyes brimmed with tears, "To hell with this." Sookie said angrily, defiantly, ripping her cardigan from her. She moved in close to him, exposing her neck. "Drink."

His brow furrowed; the determination in her eyes was plain to see, the determination not to lose anyone else blinding her common sense. He shook his head slowly, "If I drink from you now... Bill was not even this far gone, Sookie."

"I know the risks, thank you. Now drink." She moved closer to him and waited for the inevitable plunge of his teeth in her neck. A few seconds went by without pain or movement. "God dammit, Eric, you will die."

"I might die anyway. I am not taking you with me." Eric replied calmly.

Sookie backed off and looked at him, exasperated. "_I _might die, but you _will_ die if you don't drink. So drink!" She was losing control, feeling the imminent need to slap him out of frustration and fear. He looked up to her eyes, seeing the worry, the pain this was causing her and immediately regretted being the one causing it.

"I once pledged that I would never drink from you again." He whispered. "I will not break my promise."

"I would rather you a fucking liar than dead, Eric." Sookie yelled at him. She looked about in frustration, her gaze fixing on something Eric couldn't lift his head to see. She jumped up, grabbing a shard of dirty glass from the sewer floor and held it up to her wrist. She turned to him angrily, "Now you can either drink for yourself or I will force feed you, but dammit Eric, you will drink from me."

Eric looked at her surprised, her fury evident in her seething tone and nervous pacing. Thousands of years of watching humans had never prepared him for moments like these; a woman risking everything for _him_, a vampire. Her face fell, and she knelt down beside him again, a tear slipping from her eye. It pained him, but he lifted his hand to wipe the tear from her face, his legs felt numb, as if they had disappeared. "Why should you care so much?"

"I am not ready for you to not be in my life. I wasn't ready yesterday, I'm not ready now." Sookie whispered. "So we're going to do this, whether you want to or not."

He smiled and whispered her name, "Sookie." She was shaking, the shard of glass still in her hand, clasping it tightly. He lowered the glass from her wrist, and raised her wrist to his mouth, using the last of his energy to expose his fangs. He felt the words on his lips, the echo of a beat in his heart; like blood pouring from an artery, they were about to spill out... "I... Thank you." His teeth punctured her skin, the blood bursting into his mouth, warm and nourishing. The more he drank, the more he hungered for it, the person on the other end of the arm almost forgotten about, all that mattered was the blood. All that could ever matter was the blood.


	18. Resolve

"If she dies, Eric, I will end you." Bill threatened, seething anger, watching Alcide place an unconscious Sookie on the bed.

"She needs a hospital." Alcide turned frantically to Bill and Eric, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"No, we can't protect her there. Christophe is coming, Bill, for her, for this." He looked to the chest in his hands, before placing it on the chair in the motel room.

Eric honestly wasn't sure how long he was in the sewer drinking from Sookie, all he knew was that some time after she had passed out, Alcide was there, ripping him from her. In a drunken haze, Eric remembered lunging after Alcide, but he came prepared, throwing water with silver particles directly into his face, his eyes. Manic rage followed, and like an animal, Eric darted about aimlessly, in pain. Faintly, he could hear Alcide calling to him, the rage and hunger passing slowly, and like a dream, awaken to see Alcide gripping a flask of water nervously, his eyes darting to and fro between him and Sookie. He looked down and saw Sookie, a bloody pool around her neck and wrist; he was about to launch a deadly assault on whomever responsible, as Alcide gathered her up in his arms, and looked at him in disgust, he realised that this had been from his hand. Like a movie reel, the pictures came back slowly, and he realised the magnitude of what he'd done...

"We have to do something. It's incredible she lasted this long." Alcide gripped the chair impatiently, ready to throw it against the wall in frustration.

Eric lifted his wrist up to his mouth, ready to return what had been taken. A firm arm prevented him from biting down, "Your blood is not fully transformed yet. Too much was drained and replaced, it will not help her." Bill warned. "It must be me."

Eric stared Bill down; he knew how Sookie felt about him and felt the violent need to stand up for her while she couldn't, to remind him that she would take nothing from Bill; of course, this was before he had almost killed her himself. His eyes lowered, he nodded his approval, and Bill felt sick to his stomach in the role reversal that had taken place between he and Eric regarding Sookie. Not half a year ago, Eric would be getting Bill's permission to go near Sookie, now it felt as though he was on the outside of the window of her life, without the ability to go through. He ripped a hole in his wrist, the blood pulsating out; he lifted her head, her face white and lifeless, and let the juice run through her lips.

"How long before...?" Alcide asked, growing more worried every second, the colour of Sookie's skin seemingly getting greyer every second.

"I'm not sure, she's pretty far gone." Bill whispered regretfully.

Alcide gritted his teeth and turned on Eric. "And you, what makes you think she will want to see you when she wakes up. Leave. Now."

"I do not answer to you, wolf." Eric turned slowly to Alcide, his eyes filled with the promise of pain should he try to move him forcefully. "No matter what you think of me, know that I did not want this. Sookie forced herself on me, she would not let me die."

"A decision she may not live to regret." Bill murmured, his fist clenched tightly.

"Do not think that you care for her any more than – " Eric began, his temper raging.

Bill supersped up to him, pushing him against the wall, his arm ready to crush his windpipe. "Any more than you?" Bill smiled, disgusted. "I love her, she is all that I live for. I promised her I would protect you, and I have no qualms killing you right here and now for what you've done."

"Bill, don't." Quiet words were whispered from unmoving lips; all three men looked to the bed where Sookie slept. Her eyelids flickered, her hand flinched.

"Sookie?" Bill sped over to take her hand, squeezing it, watching her wake up.

Sookie's head was heavy, she felt one cold hand grip her hand and another warm, sweaty hand take the other. As much as she try, her eyes wouldn't open, her body lay paralysed as she tried to wake. She could hear her three men surround her, feel two of their touches, she wondered about the third.

Her eyelids frozen in place, like the ice on her skin, was thawing, and upon waking saw Bill's face over her. She smiled, as he brushed the hair out of her fair, stroking her forehead with his thumb. "Hey."

"I was so worried, for a moment, I thought..." Bill started, but he felt the beginnings of blood around his eyes.

"Shh-shh." She cooed, bringing a hand to his face. "I'm fine." He kissed her palm. This was the closest she had let him in so long, for a moment he felt as though they were the only two in the room.

She turned her head, slowly, stiffly, to face the man on her other side. Alcide's smile warmed her, she felt his relief emanating towards her, the warmth in his hand bringing her body temperature back up to where it belonged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry y'all."

"You never do, and yet you somehow manage it." He smiled feebly. "I'm just glad you're alright. Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Sookie nodded. She began to lift herself up, all her limbs feeling unusually heavy, useless, but with some help from Bill and Alcide, she managed it. It was then that she saw Eric, hanging back in the shadows of the room, looking at her apologetically, fearfully. She looked to Bill and Alcide, "Do you think you'll could give us some privacy? I need a word with Eric."

Bill clenched his jaw, "Sookie, I don't think that a good – "

"I wasn't asking, Bill." Sookie shot him a meaningful stare. His worried eyes made her soften, "If I need you, either of you, I'm just in the next room."

Alcide looked to Bill, she could hear all of his thoughts swirling around in her own, and in the weakness of her condition it gave her a small headache. Bill shot Eric a warning stare and they left through the adjoining door to the next room.

She waited before the door was closed before Sookie looked Eric in the eye. Eric walked over towards her, slowly, and gently sat on the bed, like an eagle trying not to scare a wounded mouse. She jerked back slightly, not enough for anyone but Eric to notice. "You're scared of me."

"No." Sookie answered, exhaling slowly. "I'm... cautious."

"Sookie, what you did, in the sewer, it was extremely dangerous and completely stupid." Eric began, his voice quiet, but unsteady. "I told you I would not be able to stop; vampires are not like Bill, usually we cannot control ourselves not because we don't want to, but because we genuinely cannot."

"Eric, I'm not dead, I'm ok." Sookie reached for his hand but he recoiled and stood, looking away from her.

"Only because of Bill. If he hadn't of told Alcide exactly where to find you, I would have killed you." Eric said quietly, the truth of the situation hitting home.

"But I didn't." Sookie reminded him. "Do you know how many times in the last three years I have almost died, Eric? I can't live my life thinking about the near-misses and lock myself away from everything because of it, I just can't."

"And you would forgive me? Just like that?" Eric spun to look at her disbelievingly.

"I would." Sookie nodded.

"Why would you do that for me when you didn't do it for Bill?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I did forgive him, it was just a shock, that's all." Sookie said. "Eric," She raised her arm to him, though it hurt, beckoning him near. He stalked slowly to the bed, kneeling down beside her. "I had to save you, that was never a question, so stop treating it as though I had a choice."

Eric let a sad smile escape his lips, his gaze falling. "I don't know what I would have done if..."

She raised his chin with her finger. "I know." They held each other's gazes, Sookie drawing her fingers softly along the frame of his face. He leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against hers. There was nothing lustful about it, well nothing much, it was an expression of how he felt when the words failed him, when he couldn't say them; it told her that she was everything.

* * *

"Well I think we've established that Sookie going at it alone never works." Alcide said, his arms crossing over his torso.

"Hey!" Sookie said, adjusting her cardigan. Once Alcide had gone out for yet another set of clothes for Sookie, her first pair having been blood-soaked and her second-pair now being sewer water-soaked, it was unanimously agreed, much to Sookie's initial disagreement, that they had to end this together. If Eric was right, and Christophe was coming, Sookie put her stubbornness aside and agreed that they should all go together, for the safety of the group.

"So we all go." Bill concluded. "We'll have to wait until sunset though."

Bill shot Eric a look and he shifted uncomfortably, something Sookie had never seen him do. Having drunk from Sookie, Eric was good in indirect sunlight for a few hours maximum, but that would wear off soon enough. Sookie knew Bill had listened to them earlier, and she knew it accounted for his sullen mood, which only she could detect.

"Before we all go charging ahead, I think you should all know what it is in that chest." Eric motioned to the chest.

"You know what's in it?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. Firstly you should know why I was in Denmark. I got a call from someone collecting a debt, it was only once I got there that I realised why I was called and for what purpose. Christophe has been on a hunt for centuries, and though the stories you might have heard have told of his search for the Fae, for the powers their blood would give vampires, I fear his true search is the contents of that box." Eric paused, as Sookie sat down on the bed.

"Why? What good would a weapon against vampires do for him?" Sookie asked.

"What couldn't he do with that kind of power?" Bill murmured.

"That's just it. I don't think the Fae have been truly honest with you, Sookie. According to Christophe, the box doesn't just hold a weapon against vampires but against every supernatural force walking the earth." Sookie swallowed as he went on, Alcide and Bill listening intently. "There are three boxes, which separately are harmless, but combined produce a powerful force of which its' power is unlike any other weapon, mortal or otherwise. I fear Christophe, and perhaps even the Fae, wants to use this weapon against any that might oppose them. It is imperative that never happens."

Sookie shook her head, barely understanding. "Eric, assuming this is even true, without this weapon, the Fae, my people, they aren't safe. Whether Christophe wants the Fae or not, he will get them if he isn't stopped." Sookie implored him. "Besides, Claudine and the others, they would never use anything like this for anything else than self-defence. Maybe once Christophe learns they have it, he will back off."

"Or maybe he'll launch an attack more aggressive than before." Alcide pointed out.

"Either way, they have to be able to protect themselves. Christophe is getting closer, it's only a matter of time before he finds the portals." Sookie said, a renewed fear for her people, her heritage.

"He's _too_ close. Sookie, is there anyone you know who might be feeding him information? After everything, I refuse to believe his knowledge of the portals is intuition." Eric said.

Sookie searched her thoughts, searched her memory of the thoughts of others while she was in the Fae world. "I didn't hear anything over there, but they can cloak their thoughts. I guess..." Sookie was lost in thought. "Daemon _was_ eager to volunteer to get Nissa in Norway, but that's hardly anything to accuse him of..."

"We need to go in with our eyes open, Sookie." Bill said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "If there's a traitor, it's best not to be surprised."

"We need a plan." Eric said; despite the situation being resolved, both Bill and Alcide maintained a distance from Eric, with only a void filled with uncomfortable blame and anger between them.

"Simple. I go in, I give Claudine the chest, I warn her about Christophe and the traitor, and leave." Sookie shrugged.

Alcide let out a small smile. "Sookie, you've gotta agree that there's never simple with you, with any of us."

Sookie smiled; her affection for Alcide, his light-heartedness, felt like a weight lifting off her shoulders. He cared for her, she knew that, and as much as she cared for him, she felt they both knew the reason there were all these obstacles coming between them despite how happy she was sure they could make each other. It was a more familiar affection, like family or close friends. He would always protect her, she knew that, as she knew that friends is all they would ever be, a greater love awaited Alcide, whether it was Debbie or not.

"The problem is we can't get through to the portal without Sookie's blood." Eric pointed out.

"Shouldn't be a problem for you." Bill growled in a quiet tone.

"Wait a minute, you guys can't come through. The Fae are scared enough of vampires without me introducing them into their world." Sookie pointed out.

"I don't think that separating at the portal is a good idea, Sookie. It's too dangerous." Bill warned.

"There's no other way. If I go in there with vampires, they'll assume you captured me, or worse, that I can't be trusted." Sookie replied. "They're scared enough as it is. I'll be ok, Bill." She nodded reassuringly.

"I'll go." Eric volunteered, which was met by a questioning look from Sookie. "Bill's right, if something goes wrong, you'll need help. I have enough of your blood in me that crossing the portal shouldn't be a problem. If we get in there and all is fine, and I am satisfied that they will guard the weapon sufficiently, then we will leave. Together."

Sookie thought about this, and realised that this wasn't just about her or the Fae anymore, or even Christophe, it was about the safety of the three boxes and the supernatural world. How had her simple search-and-retrieve mission turn into this? Slowly, she nodded. "Ok, Bill and Alcide can wait outside the portal. You can come."

"Thank you." He smiled mockingly; he knew she knew that if he wanted to go she couldn't be able to stop her, but the courtesy was there.

"Ok." Alcide clapped his hands together. "We leave at sunset."


End file.
